Fou
by tookuni
Summary: Sasuke ne vit que pour la vengeance, que pour et par Itachi. Il y pense en permanence, devient dépendant de la haine qu'il lui voue. Sasuke hait tellement cet homme qu'il finit par l'aimer. Et il en devient Fou. Suite postée. Fic Editée.
1. Chapter 0

Fou

Prologue

Sasuke a toujours haït son frère depuis la mort de ses parents. Une haine sans limites, une haine qui fait son regard dur et implacable, qui fait frémir de son aura furieuse.

On comprend ce sentiment lorsque l'on croise Itachi : un visage impossible à percer sans pour autant être dénué d'expression, cet espèce de sérieux insouciant parce qu'il se sait si fort et donc intouchable, ce regard impénétrable qui pourtant par des froncements de sourcils et des clignements d'œil laisse voir sa personnalité.

Quelqu'un d'insaisissable, quelqu'un de grand et de fort, comprenant aussi bien la douleur qu'il ne semble pas en connaître lui même.

Il est ainsi, et impressionnant.

Son charisme donne une envie de le tuer, on le déteste simplement en le voyant et pourtant... Pourtant on donnerait ciel et terre pour se noyer dans ses yeux, contempler son visage pour l'éternité.

C'est un sentiment euphorique, une véritable drogue.

C'est l'envie de le frapper que l'on sait impossible à assouvir, c'est cette contradiction de l'homme face au dieu, qu'il affronte, qu'il renie, mais adore quand même.

C'est cela que l'on ressent devant Itachi Uchiha, la force contenue et vénérée, la distance, le mystère, la sensation qu'il est si dangereux et pourtant le désir de rester toujours à contempler cet être pur et terrible.

Il fait peur, il a un visage doux, et le contraste frappe et fige à jamais.

Sasuke, depuis trois ans qu'il est chez Orochimaru, a acquis une puissance considérable, mais il sait que son frère, de son côté, est devenu plus fort aussi. Il sait que même en fusionnant avec Orochimaru, il ne pourra pas le vaincre. Il faudrait qu'il cherche la force ailleurs, en songeant à cet homme qu'il hait plus que tout.

Il part donc un jour, scellant la marque sur sa nuque d'un sort superposé à celui de son ancien maître, et ne réapparaît pas pendant plusieurs années. Il voyage seul, apprend, progresse. Ses sentiments coupables, ses sentiments puissants, le conduisent à se forger un caractère encore plus froid, solitaire, et il finit par oublier. Obnubilé par sa haine et sa vengeance, il perd le souvenir de ce blondinet aux yeux bleus pour lequel son cœur a battu un peu. Il oublie la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui, si elle ne l'avait aimé, aurait été sa plus grande confidente et amie.

Plus rien dans son cœur que la haine, et l'espoir de vaincre cet homme. Plus rien dans son cœur que cet homme, et la haine qu'il éprouve pour lui. Mais ce n'est déjà plus la même chose. Des années à penser à lui, à son regard hypnotisant, à ses traits parfaits, à son visage blafard. Des années à rêver de ce beau visage calme soudain empli de douleur. Des années à vouloir déformer cet air neutre et détaché en une grimace.

Sasuke change, transforme son corps au cours des années et de l'entraînement. Devenu aussi grand que son père, aussi puissant que Kyuubi, aussi imposant que Yondaime, il domine tout.

Dans son cœur, tout ne se dirige que vers un seul homme : Itachi. Il en a même oublié sa propre identité. A peine se souvient-il de son prénom.

Mais n'avoir de pensées et de sentiments, si vils soient-ils, que pour une seule personne, conduit à s'habituer à elle, à s'y attacher d'une façon ou d'une autre, et c'est le cas pour Sasuke aussi. Tout homme à besoin d'éprouver le bien comme le mal à part relativement égale, et Sasuke, à force de penser à son frère, aime les cauchemars où il le revoit. Il veut le toucher, le rendre sensible à lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Itachi devient son obsession au point que derrière cette rage et cette haine maladive dont il ne connaît même plus l'origine, un autre sentiment, tout aussi fort et tout aussi empoisonné, prend place.

Il hait tellement cet homme qu'il finit par l'aimer. Aimer le souvenir de son regard, aimer sa voix froide et pure. Aimer les projets de le torturer, aimer penser à lui pour se donner de la force. Aimer le haïr. Et il en devient fou.

A suivre

Bon… J'ai commencé ça dans un moment étrange, partagé entre la relecture du tome 16 et l'overdose de mathématiques…

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'admirer le charisme d'Itachi, ce que j'ai ressentit, j'ai voulu le coucher sur papier, et ça m'a donné l'essai du début… La suite, je ne sais plus trop quand elle est venue… Tout ce que j'ai à dire pour ma défense c'est que les maux de tête, ça vous fait faire de ces truc…

Enfin, j'espère que ça vous donne envie de lire la suite. C'était le prologue, les chapitres suivants seront un peu plus longs et cette fic ne devait pas faire plus de sept chapitres. Je l'ai d'ores et déjà finie, donc ça viendra au rythme de un chap' par semaine.

Avis ?

Edit : Peu de choses à redire pour le moment, je ne comptais absolument pas réécrire cette fiction, ce serait trop long et je n'en éprouve aucun intérêt. Je tiens simplement à corriger certaines choses


	2. Chapter 1

Fou

Chapitre 1

Sasuke se penche légèrement en avant au dessus du vide puis se relève lentement. La falaise enneigée sur laquelle il se trouve lui donne un air mystérieux et inaccessible. Il est vêtu simplement, tout de noir comme toujours. Un pantalon lui serre les chevilles par le biais de bandages, un débardeur masque le bas de son torse et ses abdominaux, laissant voir les pectoraux finalement tannés par les voyages, l'air et le soleil, ainsi que des muscles puissants sous la peau dure striée par endroits de lourdes cicatrices qui disparaissent rapidement. Sa carrure impressionnante se distingue parfaitement devant le tableau enneigé. C'est un beau, très beau spectacle.

La masse de cheveux bruns se secoue légèrement, le vent fait voler les deux mèches de chaque côté de son visage. Elles sont plus longues et plus épaisses, il les coupe rarement, avec un kunai, et uniquement lorsqu'elles le gênent. Il en est de même pour les pics dressés derrière sa tête. On peut alors voir ses yeux, ses yeux onyx un peu en amandes qui lui donnent cet air froid, mais les couleurs nouvelles sur son visage enlèvent un peu de distance. On dirait qu'il vient des îles.

Le brun ricane un peu. Il n'est plus sensible au froid depuis longtemps, il vient de grimper la montagne en moins d'une demi-journée. Il se sent fort. Il entreprend de descendre calmement, sautant allègrement de roche en roche, songeant toujours à cet homme qui s'appelle Itachi, qu'il doit tuer. Lorsqu'il arrive au bas de la montagne, il renifle l'air doucement, et, enclenchant son Sharingan, cherche une source de chaleur, une fumée, une odeur humaine. Il repère immédiatement une ville à quelques kilomètres et s'y rend en cinq minutes. Il a toujours été rapide.

Ce qu'il a pris pour une grande cité est en fait un village sombre et surpeuplé. Il aime cette ambiance. Il en a besoin sur le moment. En fait, il apprécie surtout la présence des gens, leur regard impressionné sur lui. Il aime être regardé sans être touché. Etre dévoré des yeux sans que personne ne lui parle. Se promener seul au milieu d'une foule de manants disgracieux, pour lui qui ignore son image, mais se sait beau, est une chose dont il se délecte, surtout lorsque des femmes brunes à la peau pâle lui lancent des œillades langoureuses.

Il se dirige directement vers le quartier des prostituées, qui en fait occupe bien les trois quarts de la ville. Il en aperçoit une qui lui convient et commence le rituel qu'il accomplit à chaque fois…

Il en a rencontrée une, un jour, plus belle que les autres, plus fraîche, plus gracieuse, mais surtout, surtout elle avait les yeux rouges comme du sang et de longs cheveux bruns et lisses. Son visage pâle indiquait un état de fatigue avancée, mais il ne s'en est pas soucié. Il a tout de suite remarqué que cette fille de joie était bien trop musclée, bien trop pure pour en être. Pas de doute, elle utilisait un sort d'illusion, ou plutôt une métamorphose. Elle était ninja.

Il voit souvent des femmes, toutes brunes, toutes pâles, toutes avec cette flamme rougeâtre dans les yeux qu'il a pour coutume d'accentuer en faisant brûler du feu dans une cheminée et en mettant dans les chambres des lumières tamisées. Elles lui donnent une image du corps d'Itachi sous lui, faible, à sa merci totale, et tout ce qu'il a à faire, c'est de superposer sur le visage gémissant des femmes les traits du brun. Il en éprouve un plaisir divin. Ce qu'il souhaite le plus au monde, c'est de voir se tordre d'émotion le visage de cet homme, de le voir autrement qu'impassible, et que ce soit de sa main.

C'est ainsi qu'il couche avec des femmes qui le lui demandent souvent quasiment ouvertement, mordant dans sa rage les corps enfiévrés, laissant gicler le sang sur leurs peaux blanches. Elles ne lui résistent pas, alors il ne les force jamais, ne les frappe jamais. Il veut juste être certain qu'elles ressentent quelque chose et que cela se voie. Alors il se démène en elles et leur fait hurler leur plaisir. Il se déchaîne aussi par haine, par rage, c'est de la passion à l'état pur pour ce sentiment si complexe et unique qui dévore son cœur et son esprit à chaque seconde. En fait, chacune de ses amantes dit la même chose : il fait l'amour comme un dieu mais si l'on doit nommer réellement son acte, on peut aussi bien dire qu'il fait la haine comme un démon.

Il se souvient, en prenant par la taille la brunette pour l'enlacer, il se souvient de la superbe brune aux yeux rouges qui lui a fait un clin d'œil il y a quelques temps. Il a su qu'il pouvait venir vers elle. Il n'aime pas parler, mais pour ce genre de choses, il doit bien un peu. Cette fois, c'est la jeune fille qui ne lui a pas laissé le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, sauté au cou et embrassé furieusement. Sasuke n'a pas été étonné. Il ne s'étonne jamais de rien, et une telle réaction est plus qu'espérée.

Il était en train de retourner alors vers ce qu'il croit être son pays d'origine, le pays du Vent, parce qu'il a entendu ce nom et que cela lui a dit quelque chose, parce qu'il est certain, dans sa folie, que c'est dans cette région qu'il retrouvera cet homme tant haï. Qui est vraiment Itachi ? Il ne le sait pas. Il ne sait même plus qui il est lui même. Mais dans les bras de la jeune femme, il a vite oublié ses pensées pour se consacrer à son seul objectif : défigurer complètement de sa passion haineuse le masque impassible.

La femme l'a amené dans une chambre qui devait être la sienne, elle s'est directement déshabillée et l'a regardé. Il a attendu quelques instants, la contemplant, s'enivrant de cette image qui lui rappelait tant l'autre. Il était tout de même méfiant, alors il a déclaré :

« Je sais que tu es ninja. Je sais que tu caches ton apparence réelle. »

La femme l'a regardé comme si elle s'était attendue à la remarque et a assemblé ses mains, murmurant :

« Si c'est une question d'apparence…

-Non ! Reste comme ça. »

Il ne s'est pas énervé, mais un sourire ornait ses lèvres. Cette fille était ninja, un point de plus en commun avec celui qu'il traque. Pire encore, cette fille avait été empoisonnée et se vidait de ses forces lentement. Dans un an tout au plus, elle serait morte. L'idée de faire l'amour avec une personne qui est condamnée à mourir un jour lui a fait plus encore penser à Itachi, et elle est devenue un véritable fantasme. Elle s'est avancée vers lui et a passé ses bras autour de son cou.

« Je suppose que tu a remarqué alors… Je vais mourir. Je veux laisser quelque chose derrière moi. Donne-moi un enfant, un héritage que je puisse ramener chez moi. »

Sasuke ne s'est pas demandé pourquoi elle l'avait choisi lui. Il est évident que n'importe quelle femme souhaitant avoir un enfant l'aurait élu comme géniteur parfait, et amant parfait. Mais de toute façon, il n'en a eu cure, il a juste voulu posséder la kunoichi qui ressemblait tant à son pire ennemi.

« Adieu, et merci. »

C'est la seule chose que la jeune femme a prononcé le jour où elle a su qu'elle était enceinte. Elle a passé deux mois enfermée dans cette chambre, il s'est entraîné, a parcouru des milliers de kilomètres chaque jour pendant qu'elle se reposait, puis il est revenu chaque soir. Elle l'a accueilli toujours sous la même apparence, il souriait devant l'intérêt qu'elle avait pour lui. Il n'aime pas les obligations, sa présence le gênait un peu, mais pour la nuit seulement, c'était possible, la jeune fille n'était pas encombrante. Elle a tout enduré avec courage. Sa grossesse a du lui coûter ses dernières forces, il n'a même pas été certain que le bébé soit né avant qu'elle meure. Mais Sasuke s'en moque. Il l'a laissée aller, ne lui demandant même pas qui elle était vraiment. Il n'a pas à se soucier de sa descendance. Seule sa haine pour l'autre compte.

A suivre

J'aime beaucoup moins ce chapitre… é_é Une petite aventure de Sasuke pour expliquer les actes qui vont avec son état d'esprit… C'était nécessaire je pense. Le prochain chapitre… Heu…-_- J'espère relever le niveau…^^ Il y aura de l'action^^.

Avis ?^^


	3. Chapter 2

Fou

Chapitre 2

Sasuke arrive dans une forêt qui lui dit quelque chose. Il est certain d'y être déjà allé, comme dans ce village du pays de la brume où il a eu une réminiscence : des aiguilles dans le corps, une sorte de sentiment étrange qui est extérieur à Itachi, mais la pensée qu'ici, il a faillit abandonner son rêve de le tuer. C'est le genre de pensée qu'il déteste le plus. Comment a-t-il pu penser un seul instant, même mourrant, abandonner son rêve ? Malaise. Il ne veut pas savoir. Peut-être qu'il a peur, peut-être qu'il sait au fond de lui qu'à cet endroit précis il a été… Heureux ? Mais il le sera quand il le retrouvera… Quand il l'aura face à lui, froid, si fort, quand il s'approchera pour sentir sa présence et son odeur… Quand il verra du sang couler de sa bouche et son souffle se ralentir… Surtout, surtout, il sera au paradis quand il verra la terreur se dessiner sur ses traits, quand la belle face blanche se déformera pour donner ce qui s'appelle une « expression ». Que ce soit un sourire ou une grimace, Sasuke s'en fout. Tant que c'est lui qui en est à l'origine, il est heureux.

Cela fait un an qu'il a découvert ce lien supposé avec Suna. Il sait qu'il se rapproche de la région où il le trouvera. Lui, toute sa haine, tout son amour, toute sa vie, alors il court tel le vent entre les branches. Les arbres défilent devant ses yeux. Il ne veut, ne voit qu'une seule chose qui brille au loin, c'est le regard sombre et brûlant d'Itachi. Il entend soudain du bruit, se cache et attend.

« Galère… S'il traîne près de Konoha c'est qu'il en veut à l'Hokage je pense…

Je ne sais pas, il avait l'air d'attendre quelqu'un, plutôt.

Pfff… Dire qu'on s'est fait littéralement snober par un mercenaire…

De toute façon, ce type est indéchiffrable… »

Les voix se rapprochent, elles appartiennent à quatre ninjas. Sasuke les observe, il a une vague impression de déjà vu. Ce sont surtout les cheveux roses de la kunoichi, mais aussi un peu le timbre de voix du chef d'équipe, et puis peut-être un vague sentiment d'excitation le traverse lorsqu'il aperçoit le regard turquoise du rouquin qui suit d'un air grave. Le brun aux yeux blancs ne lui dit rien. Sasuke s'apprête à s'en aller discrètement lorsqu'un mot retient son attention :

« Itachi est venu à Suna dans un but précis je pense : savoir où en est Sasuke. »

Il y a un silence de mort sur le petit groupe. Le roux se tait, la jeune femme frissonne et l'homme aux yeux sans pupilles passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Sasuke trouve cela étrange et ne sait dire pourquoi. Il s'éclipse doucement, prenant le chemin inverse de ceux qui semblent aller à cet endroit nommé « Konoha », un village ninja, a t-il pensé sans s'en rendre compte.

Il se répète la phrase du jounin aux airs blasés et a un rictus de satisfaction. Il ne s'est pas trompé. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et le Sharingan brûle plus fort dans ses prunelles. Il va le trouver. Son sourire s'agrandit au maximum et il serre les dents. Il va l'attraper. Ses poings se serrent et il en coule du sang. Il va le torturer jusqu'à voir son visage défiguré. Un ricanement dément s'étouffe dans sa bouche. Et il va le tuer… Le tuer… Enfin… Le tuer parce qu'il le hait. Le tuer parce qu'il l'aime. Et que cette torture ne peut durer une minute de plus.

Aimer la personne que l'on hait, la personne que l'on considère comme la plus détestable au monde, cela revient à se haïr soi-même. Sasuke se dégoûte de ce qu'il est. Il n'en a plus conscience tant il a été rongé par ce sentiment coupable, mais au fond de lui, quelque part, dans une région de son cœur qui n'est pas encore tout à fait dévastée, il y a ce malaise suprême, parce qu'il aime celui qu'il hait, et ça, c'est un sacrilège, c'est la pire chose qui puisse arriver à un homme. Personne ne peut vivre en détestant sa propre âme. C'est sûrement ce qui a rendu Sasuke fou. C'est la culpabilité mêlée au vice, c'est le désir et la peur de ce sentiment, c'est l'envie de se blesser soi-même à l'entraînement, qui l'ont poussé à aller si loin sur le chemin de la perte de l'esprit à travers les émois du corps.

La folie, n'est-ce pas juste une perte de conscience de son existence ? Etre fou, c'est avoir perdu l'esprit. L'esprit de Sasuke s'est perdu le jour où il a été victime pour la première fois du Mangekyou Sharingan. Il a tout traversé, et puis il l'a revu, et là, la folie a certainement été un peu plus loin. Finalement, elle a surmonté son esprit, disparu à jamais derrière les montagnes de sentiments contraires et émanants du plus profond de lui même lorsqu'il s'est débarrassé de la dernière chose qui lui donnait une raison de rester éveillé : ses « liens » comme il les a appelés par le passé.

Mu par un instinct sans faille, Sasuke s'enfonce dans les arbres, prenant la route du soleil, et arrive à la fin de l'après-midi dans une petite clairière. Il sait que c'est là qu'il le rencontrera, là qu'il achèvera ses voyages, là qu'il atteindra enfin son but. L'atmosphère lourde lui donne des frissons. Il s'attend à ce qu'il arrive, il est là, il le sent. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à l'envie de contempler le visage du seul lien qui lui donne vie, il chantonne :

« Montre-toi Itachi… Je sais que tu es là… »

Il traîne chaque fin de mot, soufflant juste certain sons, accentuant les autres.

« Je suis très fort tu sais Itachi, j'aimerais te montrer que je peux te tuer, Itachi. Montre-moi ton visage Itachi, ton visage que je déformerai, Itachi. »

Il porte plus fort et avec plus de sons divers le nom de son ennemi juré, il le fredonne comme une douce litanie, il décompose ses paroles de plus en plus, il grogne un peu parfois, comme pour attiser son envie de se battre le prénom est si agréable à prononcer qu'il le répète toujours inlassablement. Il veut faire comprendre à qui il s'adresse, il veut attiser la soif de combat de l'Autre. Et enfin… Enfin ! « Il » se montre.

« Tu as grandi Sasuke. Mais ne pense pas me battre si facilement. »

Itachi se tient là, tout vêtu de noir lui aussi, mais beaucoup plus petit, beaucoup plus fin, une sorte d'inverse total tout en ayant le même visage, toujours, mais la pâleur en plus, et la force physique en moins.

Par le passé, si Itachi avait vécu avec son frère, nombreuses auraient été celles qui auraient dit que c'était l'aîné le plus beau. Mais à présent il est impossible de faire une comparaison, car si l'un possède l'air glacé et mystérieux des Uchiha, l'autre dégage une chaleur fauve malgré son caractère plus froid encore.

Itachi l'a cherché, son frère. Pas tout de suite, certes, il a voulu lui donner du temps, mais il a décidé de le provoquer, ne sachant pas ce qu'il est devenu. Au fond, peut-être que la surpuissance du Sharingan de Sasuke lui fait peur… Au fond, peut-être qu'il aurait préféré ne pas l'affronter à présent qu'il le voit, si grand, mesurant une tête de plus que lui, comme son père, si calme malgré ses grimaces étranges et ses tremblements, et respirant tellement la puissance qu'il a eu du mal à ne pas bondir directement sur lui au lieu de se donner le plaisir de jouer au chat et à la souris. C'est pour cela qu'il s'est montré si tôt : Sasuke est devenu fort, véritablement, et à un point qu'il n'ose même pas imaginer.

Sasuke se sent bien. La libération approche enfin. Les deux hommes se regardent. Ils lancent un genjutsu au même instant. Le sort s'annule et même, croit déceler Itachi, il manque partir vers lui. Heureusement que le Mangekyou Sharingan est là. Certains tous deux que leurs yeux ne leur permettront pas d'aller très loin -mais peut-être Itachi a t-il peur du retour que Sasuke peut lui imposer-, ils commencent une formidable bataille ninjutsu au milieu de la clairière. Toutes les techniques qu'ils ont acquises avec le Sharingan y passent, sans effet ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. C'est une bataille d'Uchiha, il faut qu'ils utilisent des sorts hérités du clan Uchiha, même si Sasuke ne sait plus que c'était son clan aussi et ne se demande pas pourquoi leurs pupilles sont si semblables. Les arcanes lunaires d'Itachi viennent perturber Sasuke. Même s'il a appris à se servir de la pupille, il ne maîtrise pas tous les coups de son adversaire. En revanche, il en sait d'autres tout aussi puissants. Alors, quand Itachi lance vers lui une boule de feu noire après l'avoir piégé pour l'empêcher de bouger, il utilise un Chidori Nagashi doublé d'une arcane qu'il a crée lui même, formée d'éclairs rouges sang et de vagues charbon qui soufflent les flammes et foncent droit vers son ennemi. L'autre, trop surpris, ne peut qu'amorcer une esquive et placer ses bras devant lui avant de recevoir le coup de plein fouet.

Les échanges qui suivent montrent le plus âgé affaibli de plus en plus, parce que perdant du sang sans pouvoir l'arrêter. Et aussi, surtout, Sasuke… Sasuke est bien trop fort. Il vole dans les airs, il saute, se déplace si vite que même le Sharingan ne peut le suivre. Ayant perdu quelques morceaux de vêtements dans les branches, il est, semble-t-il, plus libre de ses mouvements. Pas de doute sur le fait qu'il portait des poids.

Fort. Sasuke le sent au fond de lui, mais malgré la surprise d'Itachi, il ne voit rien. L'homme en face de lui a eu une démonstration de sa puissance, et pourtant, il garde son visage de glace. Même les coups les plus douloureux qui lui ont transpercé des membres, et les brûlures, et les kunais dans sa chair, ne le perturbent pas. Sasuke enrage. C'est à croire que l'autre n'est qu'illusion… Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Rien que la force et le calme qui se dégagent de l'adversaire montrent qu'il est là et véritable. Sasuke veut changer de méthode. Si en combat Itachi ne ressent rien, il faut le faire se concentrer sur sa douleur, ses hématomes, ses plaies sanguinolentes. Il faut l'attraper pour le torturer, et lui imposer son existence de toutes ses forces.

A suivre

Je préfère ce chapitre là^^. J'ai eu du mal et j'ai l'impression que c'est plat mais… je l'aime bien quand même. Et vous ?


	4. Chapter 3

Fou

Chapitre 3

Il ne leur a fallu qu'un regard pour s'envoyer tous leurs sentiments à la figure, leur excitation, la haine de l'un et la satisfaction de l'autre, aucune parole n'aurait pu valoir ce regard là. Et avec ce même regard, sans le quitter des yeux un seul instant, plongeant dans les reflets rouges dont il boit la pureté, Sasuke ne cesse de tournoyer autour d'Itachi qui n'en revient pas. Fou. Le regard de son petit frère est fou. Pire encore qu'avant, pire que de la haine, c'est bien au delà. Comment a-t-il pu créer un tel monstre ?

Sasuke continue de tourner et lui lance des armes qu'il peine à éviter. Sasuke rit, parce qu'il a du mal à suivre. Sasuke a les traits contractés, il est beau dans sa fureur, il resplendit dans la perdition totale de son esprit. Le soleil brille de mille feux, Itachi doit se protéger le visage pour ne pas être aveuglé alors que Sasuke pousse un hurlement. Il se rend compte : le piège de génie s'est refermé sur lui. Il vient de signer son arrêt de mort car Sasuke se jette sur lui, il le sent. Il y a des pièges d'une complexité atroce autour de lui. Le premier qu'il touche le tue, il doit rester là, coincé, et attendre que Sasuke vienne le cueillir. Le brun aux cheveux courts avance, c'est beau à voir de l'extérieur. Les pièges autour sont vraiment sans faille. Il y en a un qui peut le faire exploser, il y a une pique dans un coin reliée à plusieurs fils. En fait, des fils, il y en a partout. Itachi ne sait même pas comment fait Sasuke pour gérer tout ça en même temps. Et puis surtout, comment a-t-il pu les installer aussi rapidement en faisant semblant de le viser de ses kunais remplis de chakra, et mortels à coup sûr ?

Itachi sent le poing dans son ventre, il a l'impression d'être transpercé par la puissance colossale. Bientôt, il perd connaissance, juste quelques instants, mais assez pour que Sasuke jubile, retire d'un simple mouvement les pièges et choisisse un arbre en haut de la colline qui constitue en partie la clairière. Il y attache son frère en espérant qu'il va vite se réveiller.

Itachi ne comprend pas pourquoi il est encore en vie. Sasuke aurait du le tuer depuis longtemps. Que veut-il ? Il n'a aucune réponse à lui donner, plus aucun compte à lui rendre. Il sent ses poignets enserrés, ses bras sont levés au dessus de sa tête et entourent ce qu'il sait être un tronc. Les doigts de ses deux mains pourraient se joindre s'il le souhaitait. Il a une crampe, mais ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de grimacer pour si peu. Il lève la tête doucement, et regarde son frère, accroupi devant lui et qui attend patiemment qu'il fasse un geste.

Sasuke ricane. Itachi est à sa merci et ça lui plait. Il en éprouve un immense plaisir. Mais le visage reste sans expression, et ça par contre, ça le met hors de lui. Alors vite, vite, il sort un kunai. Il sort un kunai et le plante dans la jambe du brun face à lui. Le brun qui ne bronche même pas. Itachi croit un peu avoir compris ce que veut Sasuke. Mais il n'est pas prêt de lui donner, il veut mourir comme un homme. Il veut mourir comme il a vécu, il veut montrer que ce n'est pas parce qu'il est faible qu'il s'est fait battre, mais parce que l'autre est trop fort, et que ça n'a rien à voir.

« Il faut plus alors… » marmonne Sasuke, se parlant à lui même.

Alors Itachi n'a plus de doutes, Sasuke est bel et bien fou. Il va le torturer jusqu'au bout et même certainement après qu'il soit mort, il va dépecer son corps pour être sûr et chercher une expression sur son visage. Itachi sait, sent… La lame posée sur son torse, et qui tourne, et qui tourne, s'enfonçant dans sa chair doucement, perfidement. Il a un léger rictus, mais ce n'est pas assez pour Sasuke qui veut le voir hurler. Sasuke souffre de voir qu'il ne fait aucun effet à son frère. Lui qui a toujours voulu exister pour lui, lui qui rêve depuis si longtemps de cette rencontre, de leur combat, du moment où Itachi le regarderait enfin véritablement, du moment où enfin il pourrait savoir qu'il existe aux yeux de cet homme. L'arme tourne encore mais sans succès.

« Il faut que tu cries Itachi, il faut que tu cries sinon je ne te tuerais pas tu m'entends ! » s'exclame l'autre, mais plus encore pour lui même que pour le torturé.

Itachi ne veut pas. Il se demande ce que le fou va faire, il se demande ce qu'il va inventer. En fait, il est presque fier, parce que jamais le sang des Uchiha n'a coulé aussi pur dans un corps, jamais le noir du cœur n'a sévit autant. Et c'est lui qui a créé ce monstre, c'est lui qui a fait en sorte que cet homme, si malade soit-il, devienne si puissant que même lui, le nukenin, celui qui a massacré des milliers de gens, dont sa propre famille, ne puisse le battre.

Sasuke, en face, semble réfléchir un peu. Itachi a presque un léger sourire de satisfaction devant ce spectacle. Il a l'impression de revoir son petit frère quand il était enfant, avec cette moue boudeuse et sérieuse. Et puis l'image s'efface, et à la place, il y a du sang qui gicle sur le visage devenu démoniaque du jeune homme. Du sang. Son sang. Où a t'il encore frappé, cet imbécile, pour qu'il ne sente pas la douleur tout de suite ? Il baisse les yeux, quelque chose coule de son crâne, il est ouvert : Sasuke veut brouiller son esprit. Et puis aussi, il y a sa jambe droite maintenant. Il y a un garrot autour, et Sasuke serre. Ca commence à l'agacer, parce que tout de même, c'est de la torture, alors Itachi gémit faiblement, pas assez fort pour que Sasuke l'entende malheureusement, trop pris par sa passionnante tâche. La lanière se resserre encore, du sang coule, gicle des bords. Il a l'impression que sa jambe va exploser. Son muscle est contracté au maximum. Il se froisse, le jeune homme proteste en vain. Itachi gémit un peu plus fort, ça brûle, c'est ignoble, il sent le cuir qui lui perce la peau et entame sa chair, il sent les bords du tissu lourd s'incruster en lui et effleurer les nerfs.

Sasuke semble réjoui, un peu. Il regarde son prisonnier, sourit. Un tel sourire… Pur. Doux. Satisfait et heureux. On dirait un gamin qui répond à ses amis. C'est sûrement le sourire qu'il aurait eu si Itachi ne lui avait pas gâché sa vie. Mais dans les circonstances, c'est un bien sourire de fou.

« Tu n'as pas encore crié tu sais. Et ne fait pas semblant, je verrais bien quand tu as mal… crache l'homme avant de refermer encore plus sur la cuisse bleutée et sanguinolente la ceinture.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de le… faire… Stupide petit… ne peut-il achever parce que Sasuke vient d'enfoncer dans la plaie un autre couteau, un couteau couvert d'acide, semble t'il.

C'est déjà mieux… Il faut continuer. » lance d'un ton serein le grand brun.

Itachi subit encore, toujours plus de torture. Il reste impassible. Il est habitué, il a suivi l'entraînement des Anbu et aucune blessure, aucune torture ne lui fait peur. Itachi n'est pas le genre de personne qui fait ce qu'on lui dit. Son esprit de contradiction, sa volonté d'être inaccessible, parce que c'est plus facile, parce qu'en même temps ça lui permet de tout voir avec pragmatisme, de ne jamais faillir, sont là pour lui dicter de ne rien dire. Et puis de toute façon, il préfère ne rien dire et se mordre les lèvres plutôt que de tenter de parler, parce que s'il parle, ce sera par à-coups, comme un être faible et essoufflé de vivre. Il ne veut pas de ça. Alors il se tait, il souffre en silence et Sasuke voit son visage toujours glacial.

Une heure que ça dure, que Sasuke se délecte de chaque soubresaut du beau corps de son ennemi juré, une heure qu'Itachi se sent transpercé de toutes parts. Ses bras tremblent de frustration tant il doit forcer sur eux pour ne pas s'écrouler totalement de fatigue devant son frère jubilant. Il y a des kunais plantés sur toute la longueur de ses jambes, il y a l'épée coincée, tournée et retournée fréquemment dans son flanc gauche, il y a les vrilles, l'ouverture sur son front, là où il y avait son bandeau frontal barré que Sasuke a jeté au loin sans même songer qu'il connaissait ce signe.

Le plus jeune a tout oublié pour tuer l'autre, il a tout enduré, des tortures bien pires certainement, que ce qu'Itachi subit en ce moment, mais il a oublié. Il a tant oublié qu'il ne se souvient même plus qu'il a fait des centaines de kilomètres pour arriver ici, il a oublié la jeune femme à qui il a donné un enfant, il a oublié ses années d'entraînement, son âge, son visage, son nom de famille, ses amis. Il ne sait pas, plus, mais il s'en moque, parce que devant lui, il y a son ennemi de toujours, celui qu'il hait même s'il ne sait pas pourquoi, celui qu'il veut tellement voir souffrir, celui qu'il aime plus que tout parce qu'il n'a que lui dans son cœur. Il veut voir ce visage, ce maudit visage si beau s'enfoncer dans la douleur. Il veut que ce visage change. Il veut lui faire plisser les yeux, lui faire mordre les lèvres, le faire hurler. Il veut lui faire sentir qu'il existe.

Alors Sasuke se penche sur lui, doucement, Itachi a baissé un peu la tête et gémit. Ses vêtements en lambeaux sont imbibés de sang et l'odeur âpre leur donne à tous les deux des pulsions incontrôlables. Soudain, Sasuke se revoit dans cette position dominante, avec toutes ces femmes qu'il a séduites juste pour voir le visage d'Itachi autrement, juste pour se le figurer. Et puis il y a aussi la façon dont il commence à toucher les blessures pour les faire sentir encore, plus douce, plus suave inconsciemment. Ses mains ne courent plus sur le sang pour faire mal, et il connaît par cœur le geste qui doit suivre… Sasuke n'hésite pas. Comme il l'a toujours fait, plus par habitude que par envie, mais il commence toujours par là, il embrasse. Il embrasse son frère et commence à promener ses mains sur son corps endolori et paralysé. Itachi ne comprend pas tout de suite. C'est juste en sentant les dents acérées de Sasuke dans sa bouche, qui le mordent, qui le saignent de l'intérieur, qu'il réalise que la folie de son frère est allée bien au delà de la simple douleur. Itachi sait parfaitement ce qu'il va arriver.

A suivre

Je sais, c'est être sadique que de s'arrêter là, mais c'est comme ça, même si en même temps tout le monde se doute de ce qu'il va se passer si ça continue… Mais ça vous laisse sur votre faim pour la suite quand même j'espère^^.

*Assume son sadisme à mort*


	5. Chapter 4

Euh… Bon, une seule chose à dire, âmes sensibles s'abstenir…

*part vérifier pour la 4e fois que c'est bien rating M*

Fou

Chapitre 4

Sasuke retire les lambeaux de vêtements, Itachi tente de mordre pour riposter. Sasuke enfonce sa langue plus profondément à l'intérieur du palais de l'autre et s'y délecte du sang qui en coule. Sasuke se sent euphorique. Il aime savoir que c'est Itachi qui est à sa merci, il aime être au dessus de lui et lui donner cette nouvelle impression de domination. Sasuke aime sentir Itachi se tordre de douleur. Depuis le temps qu'il rêve de lui alors qu'il est avec d'autres femmes, depuis le temps qu'il veut le savoir faible contre lui… Il ne sait même plus, il s'en fout. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est sentir cet être qu'il hait et qu'il aime tellement se tortiller de mal et de plaisir sous lui. Sasuke est habitué, mais il pense que pour cet homme, il peut aller plus vite et plus fort, parce qu'il est prisonnier et ne pourra donc pas fuir, parce qu'il s'est donné le droit de faire tout ce qu'il voulait de ce corps et de cet esprit implacable.

Itachi sent toujours les mains qui se promènent sur lui, qui s'enfoncent parfois dans les trous de sa peau. Il sent aussi le chakra qui arrête peu à peu les saignements. Les blessures en revanche, sont toujours là et elles brûlent encore plus que précédemment. La lanière autour de sa jambe est enlevée, il se décontracte un peu, juste le temps de sentir son frère glisser ses doigts sur ses cuisses d'une façon plus que suggestive. Itachi sait, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur, justement parce que c'est lui qui a créé ce monstre, il sait ce dont il est capable. Non. En fait c'est ça qui est terrifiant. Lui même ne se connaît pas assez bien pour savoir ce dont il est capable, alors un être créé en partie par lui, de sa trempe, de son rang, mais fou à lier avec des pulsions sexuelles et meurtrières que l'on sent à des kilomètres à la ronde, doit être pire encore.

Sasuke fait suivre à ses doigts les lignes des blessures infligées par les kunais, il les dirige vers l'intérieur. Il enlève rapidement ce qui reste de loques au jeune homme, il saisit le membre d'une main et de l'autre pénètre deux doigts d'un coup. Itachi ne comprend pas pourquoi ça ne lui fait pas si mal que ça. C'est juste étrange et Sasuke s'y prend de telle façon que lui aussi ressente du plaisir. C'est purement inhumain. Ce n'est plus seulement de la torture, c'est pire encore. Sasuke comble ses désirs : posséder à la fois l'esprit et le corps, le détruire entièrement. Itachi a toujours les bras attachés, il sent son sexe un peu tendu et puis soudain, une immense douleur, comme s'il était déchiré en deux : Sasuke vient de se placer entre ses jambes et enfonce son pénis dans sa chair.

Itachi retient un cri. Ca glisse anormalement. C'est du sang qui a permis à Sasuke de le prendre si facilement. Sasuke commence à bouger, aussi vite que la situation le lui permet, simplement, mais rien que de sentir ce corps en lui, Itachi oublie presque ses blessures, parce que la sensation est unique et extrêmement désagréable. Il ne se concentre que sur celle là et tente de toutes ses forces de ne pas crier. Parce que ça fait mal, mais aussi parce que la main de Sasuke le masturbe toujours et lui donne quelque chose qu'il s'était interdit depuis bien longtemps : le plaisir. Pourtant il a tort de ne ressentir pleinement que ça. Quand Sasuke se déhanche, se démène et s'enfonce plus profondément, il sent la douleur le tenailler et a tout a coup l'impression que toutes les autres blessures sont stimulées par cette activité là. Quelque chose qui fait se cambrer Itachi malgré lui et pousser un gémissement douloureux au milieu de ses soupirs courts, essoufflés au possible.

Sasuke a un sourire. Il a sentit Itachi se contracter, il a sentit l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Il a sentit, il veut le lui faire crier. Il veut voir son visage empli de jouissance, déformé, si beau, si pur, et cette magnifique couleur sang qui reste allumée dans ses yeux. Il chuchote doucement et par saccades au rythme de ses coups :

« Avoue que tu aimes, allez avoue-le, moi j'adore, te faire, l'amour… »

Sasuke a pris un regard sombre et possesseur. Cet homme, il l'aime de toute sa haine, alors la foule sentiments qui déferle en lui lorsqu'Itachi relève juste la tête d'un air furieux lui fait émettre un rire sonore. Oui, il a bien un air furieux Itachi, additionné à un peu de douleur et… Oh… Suprême délice : A chaque coup qu'il donne le jeune homme se contracte, ses dents se serrent et Sasuke perçoit les grognements de mal être que son aîné tente de masquer. Sasuke décide de changer de position. Il retourne Itachi qui sent ses bras se tordre. Son épaule droite est à présent plaquée contre le tronc d'arbre, ses mains se sont jointes inconsciemment pour canaliser quelque part la surprise et la douleur, et aussi peut-être, la honte… Son bras gauche est enfoncé dans l'écorce de l'arbre, et puis cela frotte très fort d'un seul coup, parce que Sasuke a repris ses mouvements en lui. C'est bien plus vigoureux, bien plus horrible. Itachi a mal. Son épaule et le haut de son bras, contre le tronc, sont en train de partir en lambeaux de chair tant son frère va fort. Chaque déhanchement de l'autre lui arrache une plainte, un cri de douleur ou de résignation entre les moments où il ressent d'avantage l'un ou l'autre. La violence de Sasuke ne s'arrête pas. Itachi est essoufflé, il est obligé d'ouvrir grand la bouche pour pouvoir respirer, il ne peut plus retenir ses hurlements. Il sent à la fois le bien et le mal autour de lui, en lui, sur sa peau ou sa chair. Sasuke se penche sur lui pour lui mordre le dos, l'épaule qui n'est pas blessée et achever sur le lobe de l'oreille en s'extasiant d'une voix rauque :

« C'est merveilleux Itachi… Merveilleux… Continue comme ça… Ca ne m'a jamais fait autant d'effet… »

Et Sasuke reprend sa tache, le ventre collé aux reins du nukenin. Il y a son ennemi juré, son amour à vie sous lui, et le brun aux cheveux longs devient fou de douleur et de plaisir. Il le sait à présent, il l'entend. Il pilonne plus fort, il touche la prostate à chaque fois, il appuie avec tant de force qu'Itachi à l'impression qu'il va être transpercé. C'est trop fort, c'est trop d'émotions pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas habitué, ni a sentir avec son cœur, ni avec son corps. Itachi crie plus fort. Sasuke se sent puissant, il possède la personne qu'il aime a l'en haïr, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse, il ne sait même plus… Mais ce qui est, c'est qu'il est en train de lui faire l'amour, et que l'autre hurle si fort qu'on doit l'entendre de très loin. Itachi a le tronc encastré dans son épaule. Un craquement et une douleur fulgurante lui ont fait comprendre qu'elle était démise, et Sasuke continue à aller et venir en lui toujours plus fort, et l'épaule se démet de plus en plus, et Itachi souffre et… Euphorie totale. Plus de douleur. Plus rien. Juste cet étrange sentiment de bien être et de soulagement, cet instant court mais si puissant : orgasme. Itachi ne pensait pas que son corps le trahirait de cette façon alors que la douleur était si forte, même si la main de son frère qui le masturbait toujours. Sasuke l'a senti, il accélère encore, Itachi ne sent plus ses bras, plus aucune partie de son corps d'ailleurs, et Sasuke se déverse en lui. Il sent vaguement les contractions du sexe, il sent la torture se terminer. Enfin. Sasuke admire la vue, sa semence coule entre les fesses sanguinolentes d'Itachi.

Le grand brun ricane et retourne l'autre qui grogne. Ca y est, se dit-il. C'est fini. Enfin il va le tuer. Enfin, et même s'il ne meurt pas comme un homme, au moins il mourra avec la fierté d'avoir créé plus fort et plus fou que lui. Sasuke observe en détail Itachi. Il s'est assis en tailleur, sa braguette ouverte, il se délecte de l'image de la faiblesse du possesseur du Mangekyou Sharingan. Il y a cette épaule défoncée, ces nombreuses plaies qui se sont remises à saigner, il y a ses jambes écartées parce qu'il n'a même plus la force de les replier. Il y a ses lèvres fines qui tremblent et tentent de saisir un peu d'air pour arrêter de suffoquer et de hoqueter. Sasuke aime tellement cette image qu'il s'approche à quatre pattes. Il embrasse Itachi légèrement et murmure doucement :

« Si tu savais le nombres de femmes à qui j'ai fait l'amour en me donnant l'illusion que c'était toi… »

Il dépose un baiser sur le front en sueur.

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends cet instant… Je te hais tellement Itachi… Je te hais et je t'aime tellement ... Tu comprends ça ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te faire du mal. Je dois te tuer. Parce que je t'aime trop pour que tu restes en vie… »

Raisonnement incohérent. Mais Itachi a vaguement entendu et réalisé la raison pour laquelle Sasuke était devenu fou. Ce dernier se rapproche encore et passe ses mains sur les hanches de son frère. Itachi prend peur, mais il parvient à peine à articuler un « Non… » qui se perd dans le souffle et le baiser furieux que Sasuke lui donne. Baiser qui l'empêche de respirer. Sasuke saisit rapidement le bassin du brun et le soulève en se mettant debout. Il le pénètre tout de suite, toujours excité par leur proximité, par son attente, sa haine et son amour. Itachi espère qu'il ne tiendra pas trop longtemps. Il a son dos, tout le haut se sa colonne vertébrale, contre l'arbre. Sasuke bouge, son dos saigne, racle l'écorce qui s'insère dans sa peau. Sa nuque y passe aussi, Sasuke se déhanche et porte Itachi avec un peu moins de force pour s'enfoncer d'avantage en lui si c'est encore possible. Itachi n'en peu plus. Il veut que ça s'arrête. Il veut mourir en paix. Il pousse un cri quand Sasuke lâche une main et glisse ses doigts en même temps que son sexe. Itachi sent des larmes de rage et de douleur couler de ses yeux. Il n'a même plus tant la force de hurler. Il se contente de gémir, crispant son visage, ses yeux à moitié fermés, ses dents serrées, et il y a ces larmes qui coulent. Il déteste les larmes. Sasuke dans son délire, voit le visage de son ennemi, il voit les larmes, les traits, la douleur, mais il les voit d'une façon toute autre. Il croit, il est persuadé au fond de lui qu'Itachi aime, qu'il gémit et pleure de bien-être, qu'il se crispe parce qu'il veut jouir. Il se convainc dans sa folie qu'il lui donne du plaisir et que l'autre partage ses sentiments.

« Itachi… »

Itachi relève la tête, son frère est en pleine extase, ses paupières closes, la bouche entrouverte, sa silhouette imposante laissant filtrer autour de lui les rayons du soleil couchant qui lui donnent une aura encore plus prenante. Il est beau dans sa perdition. Itachi ne sent plus de contractions, plus aucune sensation ne semble encore le toucher. L'érection fatiguée s'apprête à se dégager. Mais soudain, il reçoit un liquide chaud sur son visage, par dessus son sang coagulé. Itachi n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux.

A suivre

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas choqués à vie…

Edit : Eh bien, c'est le chapitre pour le dire. Je me rappelle bien avoir vu cette fiction comme un beau défi de faire du SasuIta avec le moins d'OOC possible. J'y ai vu également l'occasion de m'essayer à des descriptions de torture et de viol, pour les faire au moins une unique fois. Les événements de ces chapitres continuent de me dégouter, ce qui signifie que j'ai plus ou moins atteint lesdits objectifs. J'espère également que les modifications apportées ont rendu la scène plus réaliste.

Ensuite, j'ai réalisé que ce genre de scènes, pour certains, étaient sensées attirer le lecteur. On jugera peut-être inutile que je le précise, mais j'y tiens : comme dit précédemment, je n'ai fait cette fiction que pour l'exercice qu'elle représente. L'idée est d'ailleurs venue du fait que foisonnaient à l'époque les ItaSasu OOC et mal écrits. Bref, je ne publie pas pour plaire, mais pour faire vivre des choses, des sentiments, ou des événements. J'espère donc avoir fait de ce chapitre quelque chose d'absolument horrifiant. Je sais que c'est sûrement raté pour certains. Sachez que pour moi, ça n'a rien eu de drôle, mais que ça a été très difficile. Il fallait que je passe par là, mais je ne compte vraiment pas y revenir. A ceux qui auraient trouvé ça drôle ou excitant, peut-être serait-il utile d'y réfléchir un peu, car vous êtes des apprentis psychopathes =D. Merci de votre compréhension.


	6. Chapter 5

Eh oui, chapitre final de le première partie. J'ai vraiment aimé écrire cette fic, très instructif. Ah oui, la suite va changer radicalement de style.

Fou

Chapitre 5

Itachi soulève lentement ses paupières. Il appréhende vraiment ce qu'il va voir. Devant lui se tient difficilement son frère, courbé en avant : le sang provient de sa cage thoracique. Il y a un reste de chakra bleuâtre juste au niveau de son cœur. Il entend un sanglot. Il entend la voix de Sasuke qui bégaie :

« Itachi je te h… T'ai… Hainme… »

Itachi sait que le fou a tenté de lui dire à quel point il le détestait et l'aimait à la fois. Il sent le sexe totalement inerte à présent se retirer de lui. Sasuke titube sur place, Itachi atteint le sol. Sasuke s'affaisse doucement. Son ombre dans le soleil se déforme. La main qui a traversé le torse et qui gère seule les mouvements du corps du brun disparaît. Sasuke recule un peu maladroitement, suivant le mouvement, puis s'effondre face contre terre. Itachi retient un hoquet de surprise. Il y a une autre silhouette qui a laissé place aux vêtements noirs de la première.

La personne qui se tient voûtée devant lui, le regard flou, les yeux emplis de larmes, et qui sanglote comme un enfant à travers sa voix d'homme, la personne qui regarde sa main avec tant de dégoût et cette expression de désespoir invivable, est blonde avec de magnifiques yeux bleus perdus dans le vague. Son imposante carrure prend presque autant de place que celle de Sasuke et masque le soleil couchant. Le rouge lui donne une allure grandiose, lui donnerait s'il ne semblait pas si effondré par le geste qu'il vient de faire. La personne qui vient d'arrêter le tortionnaire d'Itachi, c'est le Jinchuuriki Kyubi.

Le corps de Sasuke gît au sol, inerte, sans vie. Et Naruto pleure sur le cadavre de son ami. Itachi ne comprend pas pourquoi le jeune homme a fait ça. Bien sûr, il ne fait plus partie de l'Akatsuki, mais il est toujours nukenin, criminel de rang S, son ennemi, et Naruto vient de tuer son meilleur ami et de lui enlever sa vengeance. Naruto regarde Itachi. Simplement, calmement, les larmes coulant toujours comme si c'était naturel, comme s'il ne les sentait pas, et il chuchote :

« Je crois que je l'aimais trop tu sais… Je crois qu'il te haïssait trop aussi… »

Itachi se sent mal. Il a envie de vomir. Naruto s'avance, il passe ses bras autour de l'arbre et détache les membres endoloris avec un kunai. Itachi ne peut retenir un cri de douleur lorsque son bras droit s'affaisse lourdement au sol. Il ne comprend pas.

« P… Pourquoi… commence-t-il, sa voix enrouée et épuisée.

Parce que Sasuke a perdu la raison, déclare l'autre de son ton calme, comme si ses larmes ne l'affectaient pas. Et parce que je juge que tu a assez payé pour tes crimes. »

Itachi ne répond rien et laisse le jeune homme blond lui passer un vêtement : la grande cape qu'il portait enroulée sur son dos. Itachi hoche la tête comme il peut et tente de se relever. Il a mal partout et ne sait même pas s'il tiendra debout, ses courbatures bloquent ses membres et leur imposent une léthargie désagréable, additionnée de la douleur des blessures de son dos en feu. Il se met à genoux, pose un pied devant l'autre et se soulève, courageusement, il se redresse et se tient droit, regardant son sauveur d'un air neutre et un peu supérieur malgré ses quelques centimètres de moins. Il lui signifie qu'il s'apprête à partir, qu'ils ne se reverront pas, d'un simple regard, comme s'il voulait aussi crier « Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me sauver ! », parce qu'il ne veut pas prononcer ces mots, parce qu'il ne veut pas remercier et reconnaître qu'il a dépendu de quelqu'un.

Mais Itachi défaille et tombe à genoux, il lance une oeillade noire à l'autre et lui intime que son choix n'a pas changé, que ce qu'il lui a transmis sans lui dire tient toujours. Cela aurait pu en rester là si Naruto n'avait pas été lui-même, l'imprévisible, le facteur qui gère tout et résout tout en quelques mots, et ne l'avait pas retenu d'un clignement d'œil et de quelques mots :

« Tu n'ira nulle part dans cet état. Tu viens avec moi à Konoha. »

C'est un ordre, impérieux, puissant, qui n'admettrait aucune réplique si ce n'était pas à Itachi qu'il s'adressait.

« Pour aller en prison… parvient à prononcer le déserteur.

Pour y être réintégré, Itachi. Si je suis là c'est parce que le conseil veut des héritiers d'Uchiha. Moi, personnellement, je m'en fou, parce qu'il y a une fille qui est morte il y a quelques mois et qui portait l'enfant de Sasuke.

Alors… Il a pensé à autre chose que… murmure Itachi, presque déçu malgré tout.

Non. C'est elle qui lui a demandé. Il ne lui a pas dit non parce qu'il s'en foutait. Itachi… Sasuke criait ton nom quand il était avec elle.

Qui est-ce ?

Sabaku no Temari. Elle est morte juste après avoir accouché et elle m'a demandé d'adopter son fils. »

Itachi ne dit plus rien. Pourquoi Naruto veut-il qu'il revienne alors ?

« Itachi, tu es tout ce qu'il me reste de lui, dit-il en désignant le corps sanglant au sol. Tu es celui que Sasuke aimait. Et je pense que c'était le cas avant qu'il devienne fou. Je crois même que c'est ce qui l'a rendu comme ça, à en oublier que tu étais son frère. Alors le mieux que je puisse faire pour lui, c'est de t'assurer la vie.

Konoha ne…

Je suis Hokage, Itachi ! Personne ne résiste à l'alliance du conseil et de l'Hokage. Le conseil, il suffit de les habituer à ta présence en leur faisant croire que le gamin de Temari dont j'ai hérité n'est pas un Uchiha. Il n'a que deux ans alors on a le temps. Viens avec moi. Tu n'as plus rien pour toi. Le but que tu avais fixé à ton frère ne vaut plus. Viens. A Konoha il y a des objectifs pour n'importe qui. »

Itachi se tait encore une fois. Il sait que le blond a raison. En plus, même s'il ne veut pas le reconnaître, il l'a sauvé. Pas de la mort, non, ça il s'en fiche, mais de ce que son frère, son propre frère lui a fait subir, et de toute l'horreur qui aurait pu suivre, et d'un déshonneur encore pire si Sasuke avait pu trouver, et fou comme il était, c'aurait été le cas. Naruto tend sa main gauche à Itachi. Celui-ci la saisit. Naruto le relève et sourit. Il n'a pas cessé de pleurer jusqu'à cet instant précis. C'est tellement merveilleux, un sourire sur ce visage après toutes ces horreurs. Pour ce sourire, pour cette paix et ce bonheur qui brillent, Itachi est prêt à briser la glace.

« Merci… » murmure le brun avant de tomber d'épuisement sur le jeune homme qui le retient.

Naruto soupire, invoque un petit crapaud qui s'en va rapidement. Il prend Itachi comme il peut sur son dos. L'homme est lourd, l'odeur forte de sexe et de sang qu'il dégage est infecte et lui donne le tournis, mais il avance.

Itachi n'est pas Sasuke, il n'est pas son ami et il agira différemment, mais ce qu'il veut, ce n'est pas le remplacer, parce que Sasuke est irremplaçable, ce qu'il veut, c'est juste que ce type, si vil soit-il, puisse être heureux. Si son frère de cœur l'aimait, s'il est devenu fou à cause de ce sentiment, autant protéger la vie et tenter de faire quelque chose de cet homme.

Naruto file vers le soleil couchant, vers Konoha. Il croise sur sa route une équipe que le petit crapaud a été chercher. C'est l'équipe Anbu qui doit ramener le cadavre de Sasuke, comme il est le plus rapide, il préfère se charger du blessé. Naruto est allé lui-même se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il voulait savoir pourquoi Itachi se montrait si ouvertement, il savait qu'en le trouvant il aurait une chance de retrouver Sasuke. Il n'a jamais pensé si bien dire.

Lorsqu'il arrive à l'hôpital, c'est une Sakura rayonnante qui l'accueille. Elle ne sait pas, elle croit qu'il est victorieux et que c'est Sasuke sur son dos.

« Sakura, il faut le soigner. »

La jeune femme a un mouvement de recul en apercevant la longue chevelure de jais qui dégringole sur l'épaule du blond.

« Itachi Uchiha ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

Ne discute pas Sakura ! lui lance l'Hokage. J'aimerais m'asseoir et me reposer si tu veux, et il a perdu beaucoup de sang. »

Sakura se demande ce qu'il s'est passé, Naruto n'aurait jamais pu faire de telles blessures à quelqu'un… De plus, il semble effondré. Délicatement, elle pose sa main sur son épaule.

« Naruto, tu me dira quand ça ira mieux hein ?

Bien sûr… » sourit doucement le jeune homme.

Décidément, cette fille a le don de le faire sourire… Dommage qu'elle préfère toujours les bruns ténébreux et qu'ils soient trop amis pour être amants.

« …mais tu me laisse t'inviter à Ichiraku et tu le soignes vite ! »

Il a dit ça d'un ton enjoué, il ne veut pas la blesser tout de suite.

Naruto observe Itachi dans la chambre d'hôpital où Sakura, réticente, l'a soigné sans poser aucune question sur l'état dans lequel il est, devinant pourtant très bien qu'il a été torturé et violé. Il n'a encore rien dit pour Sasuke. Il ne veut pas qu'elle se jette sur Itachi avant qu'il ait le temps de s'expliquer.

Lorsqu'Itachi se réveille, il se sent bien. Naruto est à ses côtés et lui sourit tristement.

« Pas trop tôt… Ca fait trois jours tu sais !

Hn, grogne le brun

Sakura devrait arriver dans pas longtemps. Le conseil suit mon raisonnement. Tu vivras avec moi le temps qu'on t'accepte, et je pourrais te surveiller. »

Itachi ne répond pas. C'est fini. Enfin. Itachi reste avec Naruto, discute avec lui, dans une ambiance calme et sereine. Il apprécie sa présence, sa façon simple et légère de voir les choses, la douleur qui traverse son regard quand il plonge dans son Sharingan et y revoit celui de Sasuke. Itachi s'adoucit. Avec le blond à ses côtés, tout semble plus facile, et un sourire adressé à lui lui montre qu'il a fait le bon choix. Même si derrière lui, le guettant, il y a toujours l'ombre de Sasuke, il parvient à vivre, il le sent. Avec un petit garçon blond qui court se jeter dans les bras le l'Hokage, avec Naruto qui d'un simple regard lui donne toute son amitié, Itachi se souvient de ce que c'était, une « famille ».

Alors quand le dénommé Sasuke, héritier du nom de son père et des cheveux et de l'hystérie de sa mère, donne un grand coup de pied dans le plexus de son père adoptif et que celui-ci fait semblant de se tordre de douleur, Itachi rit.

Le rire. Quelque chose que Naruto a réussi à redonner aux deux Uchiha. Quelque chose qui marque a vie lorsqu'il vient de lui comme le soleil éclate un soir de printemps. Le rire. Celui de Naruto particulièrement, il retentit les soirs où le soleil rougeoyant fait flamber les yeux d'Itachi tous les soirs sauf un : celui où Sasuke Uchiha, devenu fou à lier, est mort de sa main.

Fin

J'ai tué Sasuke ! . Je deviens grave, c'est mon rêve de le faire crever et quand ça arrive ça ne va pas… Enfin… Pour ceux qui aiment le yaoi, je vais essayer de faire une suite NaruIta, c'était un autre objectif à l'origine, mais « Fou » permet de faire une suite tout a fait intéressante.

Voilà, j'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est moins bien, mais en même temps, c'est la fin… J'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite la semaine prochaine (Ceux qui veulent pas ils s'arrêtent là)


	7. Chapter 6

Fou

Chapitre 6

Itachi sort de l'hôpital en compagnie des deux blonds. Sakura est passée le voir en vitesse et a déclaré que s'il pouvait marcher il avait tout intérêt à aller se coucher dans son nouveau lieu d'habitation. Elle n'a pas bronché, juste masqué une colère froide, c'est une professionnelle. Itachi est quelqu'un qui n'est pas habitué à encaisser, mais après trois jours de sommeil, il est d'attaque et marche dans les rues, soutenu par Naruto. Il se sent heureux et bizarrement libre, alors que pourtant il vient de retrouver ce cocon étouffant qu'était Konoha à son départ. La présence des deux gosses à côté de lui y est sûrement pour quelque chose.

« Hé ! Ca va ? lui demande simplement Naruto en le regardant boitiller et en conservant le bras valide autour de son cou, malgré les protestations gestuelles d'Itachi.

Oui, ça va, je ne suis pas habitué à être blessé. » répond t-il.

Naruto éclate de rire, Itachi est vexé. Il n'aime pas qu'on se moque de lui. Sasuke fils, à leurs pieds, gambade joyeusement. Itachi a une impression de froid en Naruto, malgré son sourire éclatant, mais il ne dit rien. Il n'est pas du genre à réconforter les gens et de toute façon, même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas, il ne sait pas faire.

Les gens qui les croisent ouvrent des yeux ronds. Le blond s'en amuse, Itachi n'esquisse pas le moindre sourire mais il trouve ça très ironique et il se permettrait certainement de ricaner d'un air un peu sadique s'il ne voulait pas faire bonne impression. Il a toujours eu à cœur de faire bonne impression. Pas un seul pli sur sa tenue noire, pas une seule mèche qui dépasse, toujours du style, jamais un seul faux pas, une seule excentricité et, par dessus tout, garder cet air impassible et inaccessible qui lui donne tant de prestance.

Naruto n'a aucune autre réaction, il dit bonjour aux gens qu'il connaît vaguement, ceux de l'administration, ceux qui regardent Itachi d'un peu trop près comme si c'était un revenant et qui se sentent soudain extrêmement flattés que l'Hokage leur adresse la parole. Oui, d'un point de vue extérieur, c'est cela qu'ils voient, les gens : un criminel de rang S traître à leur patrie soutenu par l'Hokage riant aux éclats. L'image est cocasse, le contraste entre les deux hommes est tout simplement frappant, il est certain que dans une heure toute la ville saura qu'Itachi Uchiha est de retour.

Itachi n'appréhende pas, tout a l'air d'avoir changé à Konoha : une nouvelle génération, de nouveaux ninjas, des idées neuves, comme si le simple fait que Naruto soit devenu Hokage ait transformé les mentalités. Le pire, c'est que c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Itachi le sait, Naruto a cette incroyable capacité, ce don extraordinaire qui est la qualité humaine la plus belle : il est capable de faire changer. Avant même qu'il n'ai fini de s'enthousiasmer secrètement sur sa nouvelle vie à Konoha, sa seconde chance, ils arrivent à un appartement rez-de-chaussée, proche du centre ville si les souvenirs du brun ne le trompent pas. Naruto fait entrer Itachi, se grattant la tête nerveusement et déclare :

« Ahaha ! Quand j'ai du changer d'appartement pour héberger Sasuke ils n'ont pas voulu me trouver moins heu… comment dit Sakura déjà ? Ah oui, sophistiqué !

Hn… », grogne encore Itachi.

Itachi ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'à sa réponse le blond s'est assombri légèrement. Il regarde les lieux, intrigué, et ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de sophistiqué dans un trois pièces avec salle de bain et cuisine. Il fronce les sourcils et Naruto lui dit juste qu'il lui montrera son ancien lieu de vie, pour qu'il comprenne. Le blond semble être devenu maître dans l'art de la traduction Uchiha à langage normal, Itachi est étonné qu'il lui ait précisé tout de suite sa pensée. Naruto arrive-t-il si facilement à cerner les gens ? Même un Uchiha ? Décidément, cet homme est étrange.

Itachi et Naruto se sont tous les deux assis sur le canapé et font silence. Ils n'ont rien de spécial à se dire. Itachi encaisse encore, Naruto aussi, même si ce n'est pas pour la même chose. Finalement, le blond se lève en grognant :

« J'en peux plus. »

Itachi ne dit rien et regarde Naruto enfiler ses chaussures. Puis il demande :

« Tu va aller informer ton amie Sakura ?

Non. Je 'peux pas. J'ai pas le courage de le faire. Avant ça il faut que je me défoule, j'ai pas envie de faiblir bêtement devant elle. Ca lui ferait encore plus de mal et je 'pourrais même pas la consoler.

Hn. Je te garde Sasuke. »

Le nom dans la bouche d'Itachi a résonné comme une torture dans l'esprit des deux hommes, il est là pour leur rappeler leur frère décédé, il est là et il le sera pour l'éternité. Itachi pense que c'est une bonne chose au fond, parce que ça va lui permettre d'affronter la blessure en face, au lieu de la fuir et d'enfouir le traumatisme au fond de lui. Pour Naruto, ce nom est là pour lui faire mal mais aussi pour lui dire qu'il n'a pas tout perdu, par contre, il faut qu'il lui fasse remarquer quelque chose :

« Itachi, évite de… Tes « Hn », change s'il te plait, rien qu'un peu, quand je serais habitué pourquoi pas mais là c'est… Enfin, tu comprends.

Hm.

J'aime tes variantes ! » s'exclame Naruto, ayant retrouvé son sourire devant le manque de coopération du brun.

S'il n'était pas chez lui, le blond se serait fait chasser à coups de coussin de canapé. Heureusement, Itachi est de nature calme extérieurement, alors il freine ses envies meurtrières et laisse l'autre partir.

Le petit Sasuke blond paille l'étudie bizarrement. Bizarrement selon lui. Kisame appelle ça le « regard de morue phoquoquisée », une expression de requin, en somme. Itachi n'est pas très sûr, mais cela correspond assez bien à la situation : un nukenin des plus dangereux en face d'un gosse de deux ans qui lui ordonne innocemment :

« Joues avec moi ! »

Naruto regarde le ciel. Il est sur le terrain où tout à commencé, celui où il y a la stèle, celui où ils se sont vraiment rencontrés. Il se sent complètement vide, et pourtant en lui il y a quelque chose qui veut absolument sortir. Il lui faut une preuve physique de la mort de Sasuke. Comme il est Hokage, il a le droit de décider des noms à marquer sur la pierre. Il hésite, parce qu'il sait qu'il va se faire convoquer pour un geste irréfléchi, mais après tout, Sasuke a bien été un ninja de Konoha. Il a tué Orochimaru, il a participé à la prospérité de son pays. Alors il n'y a pas de raison…

Naruto compose quelques signes, des signes qu'il ne connaît que depuis qu'il a été nommé, et il fait graver sur la pierre le nom de son meilleur ami. La soirée est chaude, le vent est doux et tout est paisible. La musique que produisent les branches, l'ambiance, la nuit, tout est comme Sasuke en cet instant. Naruto a mal. Il regarde le nom devant lui et se délecte de la blessure qu'il rouvre. Naruto se sent coupable, mais ça lui fait du bien de se faire mal en se disant à tout instant que Sasuke est mort, ça le soulage d'une certaine façon. En fait, c'est bien plus simple, Naruto cherche juste une raison de pleurer.

Il tombe à genoux au sol devant la stèle, la belle stèle qui restera toujours debout à l'instar de l'âme des ninjas dont elle porte le nom. Et puis il crie. Il hurle sa douleur et sa peine, il se déchire les cordes vocales dans ce son libérateur, et les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Enfin.

C'est un Itachi épuisé qui s'est endormi à même le sol dans l'appartement. Le petit garçon a joué, il dort sagement dans son lit d'enfant dans la chambre, le brun est assis, la tête appuyée contre le dit lit et il ronfle légèrement. Soudain, l'homme se réveille et grogne :

« Merde. Naruto ! »

Le blond n'est toujours pas rentré. Itachi se lève. Il n'est pas inquiet. En fait, il s'en fiche un peu, après tout, rien ne le lie au jeune homme. Mais il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il est déjà dehors.

On frappe à une porte, Neji ouvre lentement. Il est minuit, il se demande qui peut bien venir à cette heure ci. Il a un tressaillement en voyant le regard rouge d'Itachi, puis il aperçoit la silhouette sur son dos, et les cheveux blonds, et le sang qui coule des tempes. Neji va demander au brun ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque l'autre le coupe.

« Je souhaiterai voir Haruno Sakura. »

Neji fronce les sourcils. Bien sûr, il est chez elle, parce qu'elle a appris de la bouche d'un Anbu que Sasuke était mort. Neji ne supporte pas de savoir ce traître en vie et sous la protection de l'Hokage alors que son amie est en pleurs à cause de lui. Il reste au milieu du passage, refusant l'entrée à l'Uchiha.

« Il saigne beaucoup. Je n'ai pas les capacités pour le soigner. » justifie celui-ci.

Itachi a repéré de la lumière derrière, et aussi la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, assise sur un canapé, la tête baissée. Neji se décide à le laisser passer. Ce qu'il ne peut pas faire pour Itachi, il peut le faire pour Naruto.

Sakura relève la tête, voit l'état du blond et aide Itachi, toujours blessé, à le mettre sur le sofa. En soignant son ami, elle lance un regard méfiant, interrogateur et éploré à l'Uchiha qui se demande pourquoi il ne sait pas où se mettre. Neji veille à la porte, tel un ange gardien.

« Quand je l'ai trouvé il avait saccagé la moitié du terrain, il se battait toujours mais avait perdu connaissance, répond le brun à la question silencieuse de la rose.

Je sais. Il est allé graver le nom de Sasuke-kun sur la stèle pas vrai ? demande Sakura en faisant un bandage.

Hm. Tu le comprends bien.

Ca fait plus de dix ans que nous formons une équipe, précise la jeune femme. Je… J'avais toujours espéré que Sasuke revienne et qu'on recommence tous les trois… »

La jeune femme ne termine pas sa phrase et éclate en sanglots. Le blond allongé se réveille un instant et murmure son prénom, des excuses, puis retombe dans les limbes. Itachi hésite avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Sakura, pas vraiment compatissant, mais il trouve qu'une si jolie fille n'est pas faite pour pleurer. Il l'a vue si souriante à l'hôpital face à Naruto… Et puis, comme l'Hokage est endormi, il faut bien qu'il agisse à sa place. C'est sa dette à vie envers lui.

Sakura a senti la main, tremblante, chaude, et si les sentiments n'y sont pas, elle lui a au moins fait savoir qu'elle n'est pas seule. Neji s'avance et éloigne l'ex nukenin de sa protégée.

« Va-t'en. » dit il sèchement en recevant Sakura dans ses bras.

Itachi ne se fait pas prier, mais il attrape Naruto et le met sur son dos. Sakura se détache de Neji et bafouille :

« Itachi vous... Vous êtes blessé, vous avez du mal à marcher, peut-être que… Neji ou moi nous devrions… »

Itachi laisse filtrer un léger sourire, cette jeune femme est attentionnée. Neji n'a pas l'air d'accord.

« Laisse le, c'est de sa faute si Naruto est dans cet état alors qu'il se débrouille. Je vais juste ouvrir la porte.

Hm, acquiesce Itachi, et… Sakura, je ne crois pas mériter que tu me vouvoies. »

Sakura hoche la tête, Itachi a dit ça de manière un peu coupable, mais d'un ton sans réplique, toujours le même. Neji le fait sortir, lui attrape l'épaule au dernier moment et lui souffle, menaçant :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi Naruto t'a pardonné de tout ce que tu as fait, mais quoi qu'il en soit… Ne t'approche pas d'elle. »

Itachi hausse les épaules.

« Si tu crois que je vais te la voler, Hyuuga… Elle m'en veut trop pour ça. »

La poigne de Neji sur l'épaule d'Itachi se fait plus forte.

« Je ne parle pas de ça, imbécile. Je ne suis même pas avec elle. C'est juste que chaque instant où elle te verra elle se rappellera Sasuke Uchiha, et ça, je ne peux pas le supporter. »

Itachi ne dit rien et s'en va. Neji n'a pas eu l'air jaloux, juste profondément blessé par la douleur de la jeune femme qu'il ne peut pas consoler. Il doit être amoureux, songe le brun en boitant dans les rues sombres.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'il arrive dans l'appartement de l'Hokage. Il le dépose sur le lit, épuisé, et va se chercher une couette qu'il a vu dépasser d'un placard. Ca suffira pour cette nuit. Il se couche à même le sol, dans la chambre où les deux blonds dorment, et murmure en se massant l'épaule avant de s'endormir d'épuisement :

« Ce Neji, il serre fort… Et il m'a traité d'imbécile… »

A suivre

J'aime bien cette suite^^. Je vous avais dit que ça serait différent, j'ai déjà des gags à mettre en place et tout. Heu, par contre, je vous préviens, je ne suis pas un pro de la romance, expliquer les sentiments ça va, mais le marshmallow, chez moi, ça se mange, on ne fait pas de fics avec, hein. Donc il y aura sûrement beaucoup de progressif, et puis de l'action, j'ai envie de quelques combats par ci par là^^. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu .


	8. Chapter 7

Fou

Chapitre 7

Il fait noir, tout noir, il avance en plein dans du vide, et pourtant, il ne tombe pas. Il cherche à saisir quelque chose devant lui, quelque chose qu'il ne voit pas, quelque chose de noir aussi. Il le veut si fort pourtant, mais il n'y arrive pas. Sa main semble se balancer dans l'air, loin de son corps. Et puis soudain, il y a un peu de lumière, de la lumière rouge sang. Une forme devant lui apparaît, certainement la forme qu'il tente en vain de saisir. C'est un homme, un peu plus grand que lui, massif, qui lui tourne le dos. Il devient certain de pouvoir le toucher alors, et il tend la main. Mais si proche de lui, son bras est trop court, rien ne le rattache à cet homme. Cet homme plongé dans les ténèbres, illuminé de rouge sang qui ébloui et blesse les yeux.

Il tente de dire quelque chose, de ne prononcer rien qu'un seul mot qui peut attirer l'attention de la personne devant lui, mais rien. La lumière rouge semble se rapprocher d'eux, après le noir, le jeune homme brun devant lui est enveloppé de rouge. Et ça lui fait mal rien que de le voir. Il s'écroule à genoux, impuissant, et il ferme les yeux, laissant l'être noir se faire absorber par le sang. Lorsqu'il les rouvre, il se trouve dans un univers blanc d'une pureté limpide. Mais il se tourne, à la recherche de quelque chose qui lui manque. Et à cet instant, cet être bondit sur lui. Au loin, on voit une masse ramper au sol, chétive et tremblante, et puis cette chose sur lui qui tente de toutes ses forces de le poignarder. Cette chose qui a un corps imposant et pâle, des yeux rouges écarquillés et des dents aiguisées, cette chose qui, torse nu, a un trou béant au niveau du cœur et vit quand même avec ce regard fiévreux et fou, et qui soudain se met à râler tandis qu'il retient désespérément le kunai dans le poing de l'autre :

« C'est de ta faute. Tu sais, ça ? Elle va t'en vouloir toute ta vie. C'est de ta faute. Tu va rester seul maintenant, ils vont tous t'en vouloir, te tourner le dos, parce que tu n'a pas tenu ta promesse… »

Il tente de répliquer, déclare doucement :

« Je t'ai ramené… »

Mais le brun en face, arrache l'arme de la poigne du blond et se la plante dans la gorge en hurlant :

« Tu m'as ramené mort ! »

« Sasuke ! »

Naruto vient de faire le cauchemar le plus épouvantable de toute sa vie. En un instant, il a retrouvé tous ses doutes, toute sa solitude, toute sa douleur. Mais il préfère continuer le rêve, parce qu'au moins, là bas, c'est physique… Sasuke. Sasuke ressemblait tellement à ce monstre de son rêve. Le même regard flou et furieux, le même air sadique… Tout, tout est si vrai. Naruto veut retourner dormir, il veut oublier qu'il a envie de vomir, qu'il tremble de tout son corps et que ses yeux le brûlent sans que les larmes ne veuillent couler, et c'est bien pire que de pleurer pour de bon, parce que ce qui blesse, c'est justement le fait que ça ne veut pas sortir.

Pourtant, un bruit à côté de lui l'empêche de se rallonger pour replonger dans sa douce torture. Itachi s'est réveillé au son d'un cri. En tant que ninja, il a sauté sur ses pieds, aux aguets, et s'est souvenu rapidement de l'endroit où il a dormi. Combien de temps cela fait-il qu'il n'a pas reposé dans un vrai lit ? Combien de temps depuis la dernière fois qu'il y a un crétin à côté de lui pour le réveiller en hurlant ? Au moins, le blond ne s'amuse pas à lui susurrer à l'oreille quelque chose comme « Itachi-kun… Il faut se lever… » qui fait légèrement froid dans le dos venant d'un homme-requin, puis gueuler un « Debout Itachi ! » qui lui donne des pulsions meurtrières qu'il a fini par assouvir. Le brun se met à genoux et regarde Naruto, figé, frustré, assis dans son lit et avec un air de profond effroi mêlé de tristesse peint sur son visage.

« Hé. Il y a des gens qui veulent faire la grasse matinée ici. Et puis, si tu ne veux pas crever, fais des gestes un peu moins brusques parce que tu pisses le sang. »

Et Itachi se recouche. Naruto n'a pas tout compris. Il se rappelle soudain les évènements de la veille, Sasuke qu'il a tué, Itachi qu'il a ramené et qu'il héberge, son angoisse vis à vis de Sakura, puis sa crise de nerf, et enfin l'odeur fraîche et légère d'Itachi qui l'a porté jusqu'à chez lui. Mais avant, il y a eu une étape. Une menace, mais qui ne lui a pas été adressée, et il se souvient bien avoir dit pardon à Sakura autre part que dans son sommeil. Naruto réalise alors la phrase qu'Itachi, de mauvaise humeur, vient de prononcer. Il a insisté sur certains mots, certaines parties de la phrase. Ou peut-être est-ce lui qui a voulu l'entendre de cette façon. Mais ce qui ressort, c'est qu'il y a des gens. Sous entendu, par lui ou par l'autre, même si c'est surprenant de l'autre : « Il y a des gens qui sont là pour toi. ». Et le conseil qui a suivi est là pour appuyer la remarque. Itachi n'est pas le genre de personne qui sait dire délicatement les choses. Il faut tout décoder, bien plus qu'avec Sasuke.

« Oh, Itachi…

Quoi encore ? grommelle le brun emmitouflé dans sa couette improvisée.

Merci. »

Itachi grogne encore et ajoute en se retournant :

« Si tu as des choses à faire, tu fais, mais tu me laisse dormir. Tiens, il y a Sasuke qui se réveille. »

Itachi a l'ouïe fine, plus que Naruto visiblement, où alors simplement plus d'instinct, parce que le petit garçon met quelques secondes à babiller et s'asseoir sur son lit miniature. Naruto soupire et se lève, saluant ses colocataires, retenant à l'avenir qu'Itachi Uchiha n'est pas du matin, et s'enferme dans la salle de bain pour se faire un bandage. Lorsqu'il revient, plus frais, douché et soigné, il réalise deux choses : premièrement, Sasuke n'est plus dans son lit mais au pied de celui d'Itachi, deuxièmement, le cité lit n'est en fait qu'une vieille couverture. Naruto se demande à quel point il devait être fatigué la veille pour avoir eu la flemme de se faire un lit dans une autre chambre. Le brun ne dort toujours pas. Il reste juste à buller dans son lit, tranquille, résistant tant bien que mal aux doigts du petit garçon qui jouent avec le bas de la couette et lui chatouillent les pieds. Il est heureux alors d'être si impassible, parce qu'il refuse de perdre contenance en éclatant de rire.

Le gamin pose alors une question. La question, qui perturbe tout et achève la grasse matinée d'Itachi d'une manière violente :

« Papa, pourquoi maman a dormi par terre ? »

Naruto et Itachi manquent de s'étouffer exactement au même instant. L'ex-nukenin prend une teinte pivoine et se lève d'un seul coup pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

« Hé ! Je ne suis pas ta mère ! Et je suis un homme ! »

Naruto reste interdit puis, soudain, il éclate de rire. La remarque est déjà cocasse, surtout si elle est adressée à Itachi Uchiha, mais la réaction de ce dernier est, contre toute attente, pour quelqu'un qui a passé ses dernières heures dans la déprime totale, vraiment hilarante. Itachi, vexé, prend Naruto de haut avec ses centimètres de moins et d'un pas dédaigneux s'enferme dans la salle de bain.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme s'occupe d'expliquer à son fils adoptif que le type brun au sale caractère est son oncle, mais qu'il fait mieux de l'appeler juste Itachi, parce que s'il l'appelle tonton, l'autre va encore piquer une crise d'orgueil. Il songe aussi à traiter Sasuke contre sa manie de prendre les hommes aux cheveux longs pour des femmes, Neji aussi l'avait très mal pris. Le gosse n'a pas l'air de comprendre, mais s'entraîne dur à essayer de prononcer correctement le prénom. Naruto prépare un petit déjeuner et fredonne tranquillement. Il a l'impression qu'Itachi est la meilleure chose qui ait pu lui arriver en même temps que la mort de son ami. Mort. Il vient de renverser du lait, à trembler.

S'il y a une chose qu'Itachi déteste, c'est être blessé. Naruto a eu beau tout à l'heure saigner un peu, ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qu'il avait la veille, et ça rend Itachi d'autant plus furieux que lui n'arrive même pas à refermer une coupure au bras. Il décide de laisser ses blessures mineures à l'air libre, il n'a pas envie de ressembler à une momie. Bien sûr, personne n'a pensé à lui donner des habits de rechange, alors il part fouiller dans la chambre de Naruto. Mauvaise idée. Le foutoir du placard est un véritable cauchemar. L'odeur de croissants chauds le décide à venir dans le salon-salle à manger la serviette autour de la taille, même s'il déteste ça, mais il n'a pas mangé depuis deux jours et les évènements l'ont creusé. Il n'aime pas dépendre des gens, il préfère faire tout lui même, mais le blond qui se goinfre déjà en face de lui en compagnie de son fils adoptif n'a pas l'air d'avoir fait attention à lui. C'est un principe : « T'es pas content, tu te débrouilles ». C'est par là qu'Itachi voit que Naruto lui en veut un peu. Ou alors il a déjà cerné sa personnalité au point de savoir exactement comment il fonctionne…

Le brun saisit tranquillement un croissant et grogne :

« Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me prêter ?

Tu ne t'es pas servi ? demande innocemment Naruto. »

Le regard exaspéré et la légère moue de son nouveau colocataire informent Naruto que le placard est trop bordélique pour lui. De toute façon, il ne voit pas Itachi ramer dans la tonne de vêtements qui sont en sa possession. Après tout, il n'a toujours pas jeté les tenues qu'il avait à seize ans, il y a aussi ses tenues d'Anbu, celles de jounin, quelques capes de voyage roulées en boule ou dépliées selon, et surtout, quasiment que du orange… Un Itachi tout d'orange vêtu s'impose dans la tête de Naruto et le jeune homme retient un gloussement. Itachi fronce les sourcils, il a parfaitement compris que le blond se moquait de lui. Le petit garçon, à côté, joue avec sa cuillère et tente d'articuler son nom, sans succès, répétant juste « Ita… Ita… » d'un air candide.

« Dis Itachi, tu m'a amené chez Sakura-chan hier ? demande Naruto d'un ton grave.

– Hm, râle l'interpelé, dévorant lui aussi son petit-déjeuner à l'Européenne.

– Et… Ca s'est passé comment ?

– Ta coéquipière est une grande kunoichi. Elle sait faire abstraction de ses sentiments, elle soigne très bien, et elle est charmante même quand elle vient de pleurer.

– Haha ! s'exclame Naruto. On dirait que tu a des vues sur elle !

– Arrête ça, siffle Itachi. Hyuuga Neji, tu le connais, non ?

– Ah… Oui, c'est un très bon ami, complète Naruto après une hésitation. Il était avec elle, forcément… Il n'a pas été trop odieux ?

– Par rapport à ce qu'il aurait pu faire… Il m'a juste dit de ne pas m'approcher de Sakura.

– Je l'aurais parié ! s'exclame Naruto en souriant. Tant pis pour ton plan drague alors !

– C'est fini, oui ? s'énerve Itachi devant l'insistance du blond, tout en se contentant de froncer les sourcils.

– Ouais, j'essaie de te demander depuis tout à l'heure comment elle va concrètement, je me doute qu'elle sait pour Sasuke puisque Neji était là. Tu comprends difficilement les gens, Itachi.

– Je ne suis pas habitué, rétorque-t-il sèchement. Et pour te répondre, je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse t'en vouloir. Elle s'en remettra.

– Hum, grogne Naruto en se levant après avoir englouti quatre croissants et un grand verre de lait, je vais essayer de te trouver un truc mettable. »

Lorsqu'Itachi sort de l'appartement, il a une chambre à lui avec un placard rempli de toutes les affaires noires que Naruto portait à dix-huit ans. La question de la taille l'a agacé parce qu'il n'aime pas être petit, mais au moins il ne nage pas dans ses vêtements. Naruto lui a expliqué qu'à l'époque, c'était toujours soit pantalon noir et T-shirt orange, soit l'inverse. Itachi a retenu un soupir de soulagement et à présent marche, entièrement habillé de noir, aux côtés des blonds. Ils se rendent à la tour administrative. Naruto doit travailler et Sasuke ne va pas encore à l'académie. Le père adoptif a demandé comment s'était passée la soirée, Itachi n'a pas répondu. Il ne peut décemment pas dire à Naruto qu'il a joué avec un gosse, c'est une question d'honneur. Mais il n'est pas certain qu'amuser Naruto l'ennuie à ce point. Le sourire de cet homme-enfant a quelque chose qui efface toutes les contrariétés.

Tout à coup, un grand cri retentit :

« Ho ! Naruto ! »

Le blond se retourne et forme un immense sourire. Un jeune homme brun aux cheveux ébouriffés, accompagné d'un immense chien blanc accourt et donne une accolade à son ami, puis se tourne et demande :

« Ah ? Alors c'est toi Itachi Uchiha ?

– Hm.

– Aussi aimable que ton frangin ! Enchanté, moi, c'est Kiba, du clan Inuzuka. Ma sœur m'a raconté plein de trucs incroyables sur toi ! » lance le jeune homme en tendant amicalement sa main et en attrapant celle de son interlocuteur pour la secouer avec force.

Itachi reste estomaqué. Est-ce que ce type se rend compte qu'il est un nukenin et qu'il a tué toute sa famille ? Naruto est encore en train de pouffer. Décidément, il s'amuse beaucoup avec Itachi. Le brun, lui, finit par dire :

« C'est… Surprenant, des gens comme vous.

– Hein ? fait Kiba, puis réalisant, Oh ! Eh bien, je peux pas vraiment mal te juger, tu sais, je n'ai pas connu le clan Uchiha, c'est de l'histoire ancienne pour moi, je n'ai pas vraiment conscience de ce genre de truc. En plus, tu n'as pas l'air méchant, et surtout Naruto te fait confiance. Encore un crétin tombé sous le charme Uzumaki ! »

Itachi préfère ne pas répondre à cette remarque sans queue ni tête. Vu le débit vocal de ce type, il n'est même pas étonné que Naruto s'entende bien avec lui. D'ailleurs, il décide de ne plus être surpris de rien. Après tout, ici, c'est le domaine de Naruto. Tout est différent.

« Ah, désolé si je t'ai vexé, je suis trop grande gueule. Au fait, ne m'appelle pas « vous », tu as quatre ans de plus que nous !

– Hm.

– Et alors, la nouvelle Konoha te plait ?

– Heu, Kiba, il faut qu'on y aille, intervient Naruto en voyant que le brun est parti pour discuter pendant des heures. J'ai plein de travail en retard et même si Sakura ne sera pas là pour m'engueuler, il reste Shizune. »

Ainsi donc, l'Hokage se fait maîtriser par ses secrétaires… Ce village est-il devenu complètement fou ? Itachi n'a pas le temps de réaliser qu'il se retrouve dans le bureau de l'Hokage, dans un coin de la pièce, pendant que Naruto est traîné à son bureau par une Shizune partagée entre fureur et inquiétude. Kiba est parti rapidement quand elle lui a donné un ordre de mission, rang A, a-t-il remarqué. Naruto s'est tant bien que mal assis sur son fauteuil et croise ses doigts sous son menton.

« Donc, Shizune-nee-san, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

– Heu… Je voulais vous dire à tous les deux que je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux qu'Itachi fasse de vraies missions pour le moment.

– Je sais, mais tu ne veux quand même pas que je l'envoie attraper le chat de madame Shijimi ?

– Il n'est pas encore mort étouffé, celui là ? demande Itachi, ébahi.

– Ah ! Haha ! Toi aussi tu y as eu droit ?

– Vingt fois.

– Alors la team 7 te bas, vingt six ! s'exclame Naruto.

– Il ne s'arrange pas avec l'âge… commente le nukenin sous le regard étonné de Shizune.

– Tu veux dire que c'est Shijimi qui devient de plus en plus gâteuse ! renchérit Naruto, faisant un clin d'œil espiègle à Itachi qui esquisse un léger sourire.

– Hokage-sama ! Il ne s'agit pas de…

– Oh, je sais Shizune, on peut bien rigoler ! sourit Naruto, un peu blasé par le sérieux de son aide. Pour Itachi, j'ai pensé que comme tu es toujours débordée et que je vais envoyer Sakura changer d'air un bout de temps, il pourrait peut-être t'aider, non ?

– Quoi ? crie Itachi.

– Bah, tu te croyais quand même pas en vacances ? s'esclaffe Naruto. En plus, il faut t'intégrer. Le meilleur endroit où rencontrer un tas de gens différents et les habituer à toi, c'est ce centre. Tu seras forcé de leur parler et ils devront te répondre. Si tu utilises un vocabulaire un peu plus développé que tes « Hm », ça se passera bien. En plus, Shizune sera là, et moi aussi. »

Itachi grommelle mais acquiesce finalement :

« Ok. J'essaie, mais je n'ai jamais touché à l'administration, moi.

– Ca sera l'occasion. En plus, tu devrais être apte à bien juger des rangs des missions et à faire le tri dans les papiers. Après tout, tu as de l'expérience et un point de vue très extérieur qu'on n'a pas ici.

– Je m'installe où ? » demande finalement Itachi, résigné, en poussant un soupir.

« Alors c'est vrai ? Uchiha Sasuke est crevé ? demande l'homme à ses partenaires.

– Ouais… Hé…Héhé… Crevé… Héhéhé…

– Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

– C'est évident crétin ! On se venge !

– Héhéhéhé…

– T'es conne toi ! De qui ?

– Moi, je veux venger la mort de Sasuke !

– Peuh, alors que tu voulais te venger de lui ?

– Justement, je veux buter celui qui m'a pris ma vengeance !

– C'est ça, c'est ça… Moi, je veux retrouver le type qui m'a piqué mon combat.

– Hé, Kono… Héhéhé… Konoha… Huhu…

– Tu crois qu'il y a tout ce qu'on cherche là bas ?

– 'Sais pas, mais on sera renseignés, c'est sûr.

– Attends, fit soudain la jeune femme en composant des signes. Itachi Uchiha est là bas.

– Nyahahéhéhéééé !

– Ok, toutes les réponses sont donc à Konoha. En route. »

Les trois silhouettes se lèvent de table et, après avoir envoyé un regard menaçant au patron, ils quittent la taverne.

A suivre

Je sais, je n'ai pas pu résister à la fin, que celui qui n'a pas deviné que je vous embarque dans de l'action se lève^^'. C'est vrai, je trouve ça trop plat et pour l'instant, je m'axe sur un certain établissement des choses. Itachi doit découvrir tout le petit monde autour de Naruto, d'abord. Et ensuite, ils pourront peut-être tous les deux se concentrer sur autre chose, comme leurs petits sentiments ?^^'

Voilà, j'espère que ce chap vous a plu, j'ai essayé l'humour, je trouve ça bien dans ce truc trop calme.

Edit : J'ai noté la présence de croissants. Ok, je n'ai pas fait ça à la japonaise. J'ai aussi omis les ramens de Naruto. J'aurais aimé rajouter quelque part que le petit Sasuke aime tant les croissants que Naruto a du changer ses habitudes, mais je n'ai pas trouvé où… Pardon pour ce petit écart…

Sinon, je m'excuse aussi pour la fin, je ne voyais pas trop comment modifier ce dialogue étrange sans tout dévoiler, alors je n'ai fait que quelques corrections…


	9. Chapter 8

Fou

Chapitre 8

Un bureau supplémentaire est installé dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Celui de Shizune est trop petit pour en contenir deux et de toute façon, l'ambiance entre eux est trop électrique, a remarqué Naruto. Alors voilà Itachi, en milieu d'après midi, cuisant sous le soleil externe, assis à un bureau couvert de paperasse. Le petit Sasuke fait sa sieste, et le brun s'ennuie à mourir. La première impression d'Itachi quand au travail en tant que secrétaire est très négative. Il voit passer en premier lieu des types très ennuyants auxquels il assigne des missions individuelles. A titre d'exemple, un ninja recouvert d'un énorme manteau grisâtre très laid entre dans la salle et Naruto, occupé à tamponner des tonnes de dossiers, lui demande de s'en occuper. De mauvaise grâce, voyant la fatigue du Kage, Itachi se redresse sur son fauteuil et regarde ses piles d'ordres de missions, tous classés selon le rang, les S, spéciales sur le côté, tout près de lui, les rang A à sa gauche, les rang B au devant, les rang C à droite de même, et une flopée de D qu'il s'est résigné à mettre par terre. Il a toujours aimé l'ordre. Le chaos, c'est uniquement lorsque c'est lui qui le crée et le gère, sinon, il a l'impression que tout lui échappe, et il déteste ça.

« Bonjour. Vous êtes ?

– Aburame Shino.

– Rang ? continue Itachi d'un ton las et monocorde.

– Junin de niveau supérieur. Possibilité de mission au grade d'Anbu.

– Oh. Bien, j'ai ça pour vous. Bon courage, c'est loin.

– Merci. »

Shino prend la feuille sans rien ajouter et s'en va, déjà plongé dans la lecture du parchemin. Itachi ne voit pas que Naruto a arrêté d'écrire et le regarde, mi étonné, mi amusé. Finalement, le blond siffle pour attirer son attention et sort une pile de documents d'un tiroir.

« Tiens Itachi, ce sont les fiches des ninjas que tu risques de croiser assez souvent ici. Ca te permettra d'éviter de poser toujours les mêmes questions de cette voix endormie, je n'ai pas envie que tu drogues mes mercenaires à coups de phrases soporifiques.

– Eh bien désolé, mais je n'ennuie, répond l'autre en prenant tout de même les fiches tendues.

– Oh, t'inquiètes, ça ne va pas durer, reprend Naruto. C'est l'après-midi, alors tous mes potes vont venir chercher leurs missions. Shino est l'un des premiers à venir, toujours en avance. Tiens, tu reverras Kiba, il t'a tapé dans l'œil, je crois !

– Pourquoi tu veux toujours que quelqu'un aie une touche avec moi ?

– J'essaie de te sensibiliser Itachi, c'est tout ! Ce serait du gâchis si tu restais célibataire ! » s'exclame Naruto en éclatant de rire à l'air offusqué que prend l'autre.

Itachi décide de bouder en lisant les renseignements. Rapidement, il parvient à cerner les profils de chacun et ses idées se confirment au fur et à mesure qu'ils passent dans le bureau, saluant Naruto gentiment ou énergiquement selon.

Il y a la timide Hyuga Hinata qui rougit dès que Naruto fait un mouvement, mais a la même réaction quand il la regarde dans les yeux. Il y a Choji qui a apporté quelques bols de ramens à partager pour le goûter. Il avait faim, mais des ramens à quatre heures de l'après midi, il a du refuser…. Il y a une belle blonde platine qui a l'air de le trouver à son goût et, toujours traînant la patte, un type aux airs endormis à qui on ne donne que les missions où il faut réfléchir et laisser agir les autres, lui a précisé Naruto quand il lui a demandé ce que signifiait l'unique grade, après « chuunin », « 200 QI ». Il y a également le dénommé Rock Lee qui est entré dans le bureau en défonçant la porte, tout comme Kiba, la jolie Tenten qui rougit quand il pose son regard sur elle, il y a l'énergique envoyé de Suna, Kankuro, qui passe une heure à « gagatiser », comme l'a exprimé Naruto, sur son neveux. Il y a Neji Hyuuga qui a demandé à être suspendu pour quelques jours, ce à quoi Naruto a répondu un « Bien sûr ! » à la fois désolé et rayonnant, parce que Sakura ne serait pas seule. Il ajoute même que « Si elle veut s'en aller quelques temps avec toi, rien ne vous retient. J'espère que tu arriveras à la rendre heureuse, Neji. ».

Itachi se demande à quel point Naruto est encore affecté par la mort de son meilleur ami et tout ce qui en découle, parce qu'il ne le montre presque pas. Et puis enfin, il y a…

« Bonjour Itachi ! Bonjour Hokage-sama ! s'exclame une jolie brune en entrant en coup de vent dans la pièce. Oh ! Quand Kiba m'a dit qu'Itachi jouait les secrétaires de l'Hokage je n'ai pas voulu le croire ! Il fallait absolument que je le voie alors j'ai décidé d'abréger mon congé ! Hokage-sama, ça va ? Je me suis dit que vous auriez aussi besoin de ninjas supplémentaires vu que Sakura-san ne va pas faire de missions pendant un temps. Il paraît que Neji non plus n'est pas… »

Itachi a cessé d'écouter. En fait, dès le début, il est resté figé sur place. Cette femme lui rappelle vaguement quelque chose. Il réfléchit un temps, il a remarqué les traces rouges sur ses joues, ses canines saillantes, son énergie et sa voix forte, il a deviné que c'est elle, la sœur de Kiba. Elle doit avoir son âge, peut-être même un peu plus, ou alors c'est sa musculature et son assurance qui donnent cette impression. Elle se tourne soudain, faisait voler sa longue queue de cheval derrière sa tête, lui adresse un magnifique sourire, et il se souvient enfin.

« Hana ? »

La brune, surprise, stoppe le flot de paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'Hokage qui se masse douloureusement les tempes avant de demander :

« Vous vous connaissez ?

– Bof, répond Hana simplement, on a fait un peu d'académie ensemble, mais Itachi a progressé tellement vite qu'il est devenu genin en cours d'année. Plus tard, alors que moi même je passais chuunin, lui est devenu Anbu, à treize ans. Ca m'a toujours impressionnée. Mais je crois me souvenir que du temps qu'on a passé ensembles, on ne pouvait pas se piffer, rajoute-t-elle, reprenant son flot de paroles, mais de manière plus pausée et intime.

– Tu, ne pouvais pas me piffer, corrige Itachi.

– Peuh, grogne Hana en se retournant pour bouder, j'étais jalouse ! Tu imagines, l'héritière du clan Inuzuka distancée par celui du clan Uchiha ! C'était la honte pour moi !

– Héhé, sourit Naruto dans son coin, ça me rappelle une vieille histoire tout ça…

– Hm… Sauf que toi, on ne t'a jamais dit « Ne fais pas attention à lui, il est spécial, n'essaie pas de le battre. »

– Grmf… commente Itachi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ouais, on ne m'a jamais rien dit du tout. Enfin, je n'aime pas ce sujet. A part venir fureter dans mon bureau pour voir le phénomène de foire… »

Itachi émet un « Grmph » sonore.

« Tu voulais une mission, Hana ? finit par dire Naruto, gêné de la situation et qui voit le brun un peu mal à l'aise sans comprendre pourquoi.

Ouais, un truc pas trop chiant et pas trop loin si possible. »

Avant que Naruto n'ai pu faire un geste, Itachi plonge sur sa pile de missions de rang A et en un temps record trouve le papier qu'il souhaite.

« Tiens, ça devrait te plaire. »

Hana est troublée. Elle regarde un peu plus attentivement la feuille puis la range dans une poche de sa veste et murmure :

« Itachi… C'est une mission qui nécessite normalement une équipe d'au moins deux jounins…

– Justement, se contente de répondre le brun, un sourire imperceptible étirant ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Alors, sous les yeux ébahis de Naruto, Hana s'approche de l'Uchiha doucement, lui, semble savoir parfaitement ce qu'elle veut faire. Elle s'appuie de sa main gauche sur le bureau, sourire carnassier aux lèvres face à un brun stoïque, et avance son autre main en direction de son front. Mais alors que Naruto comprend ce qu'elle compte faire, qu'Itachi a l'air de ne pas s'en formaliser et qu'elle amorce le geste, le corps du brun a un sursaut et se met à trembler sous l'incompréhension visible de ce dernier. Hana s'en aperçoit immédiatement et retire sa main tandis qu'Itachi reste sans bouger, sans comprendre pourquoi il est prostré sur son fauteuil, tétanisé comme le blond le matin même sortant de son cauchemar.

« Bah alors ? T'as peur d'une pichenette ? demande-t-elle, provocante.

– Non. Ce n'est pas ça, prononce Naruto en se levant. Hana, vas-y, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe.

– Mais… objecte la jeune femme.

– Ecoute… commence Naruto en la prenant par l'épaule et lui chuchotant à l'oreille. Personne n'a jamais vu Itachi dans cet état et personne ne doit le voir comme ça mis à part moi, alors oublies ce qu'il se passe. Je ne crois pas qu'il appréciera que tu restes, tu le connais. Si tu veux, puisque c'est toi, je t'expliquerai. »

Hana, surprise, intriguée, hausse les épaules et s'en va. L'Hokage a parlé.

« J'ai encore oublié de lui dire de m'appeler Naruto… » songe tout haut le blond avant de se tourner vers Itachi qui, toujours tremblant, a levé son bras et le regarde vibrer, neutre, mais demande :

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? »

Naruto soupire et se rapproche comme l'a fait Hana. Il pose ses deux mains sur le bureau, se penche lentement, de façon qu'Itachi le voie bien venir, et dans un réflexe inexpliqué, le brun se lève d'un seul coup et, à la vitesse hallucinante qu'est la sienne, se place au niveau de la grande baie vitrée, en position défensive, regardant Naruto comme un ennemi.

« Tu étais trop près », lance-t-il pour se justifier.

Naruto écarquille un peu les yeux devant l'aveu puis marmonne :

« C'est bien ce que je pensais…

– Pardon ? fait Itachi qui n'a lui même pas compris ce qu'il vient de dire.

– Regarde. »

Le blond disparaît à son tour et Itachi se retrouve saisit par le col de son T-shirt, Naruto lui tenant le poignet de son autre main. Rapide comme l'éclair, il donne un coup de tête au blond qui répond à son attaque. Après quelques prises de taijutsu, les deux finissent au sol dans un méli-mélo de jambes et de bras, Naruto légèrement essoufflé et complètement affalé sur le brun.

Il se relève lentement, s'assoit sur le côté et regarde Itachi pour déclarer :

« Et voilà.

– Et voilà quoi ? demande Itachi sans comprendre.

– Itachi, tu me rassures un peu. Je te croyais vraiment insensible, je m'aperçois que tu n'es pas non plus de marbre.

– Je ne comprends toujours pas, rétorque Itachi, peu convaincu par les dires de l'Hokage, en se mettant sur ses pieds.

– Regarde ta réaction. Dès que tu sais qu'on va t'approcher, ton corps réagit et se rappelle de ce que Sasuke t'a fait subir.

– Je te signale qu'on vient de se battre, dit sèchement le brun, debout, regardant au sol, là où Naruto s'est allongé.

– Oui, mais tu ne savais pas où j'allais te frapper. C'est trop soudain pour que tu te rendes comptes mentalement de quoi que ce soit, alors tu n'a pas ce réflexe étrange. De plus, tu gardes tes réflexes de ninja.

– Je croyais que tu n'étais pas très vif d'esprit…

– Oh, ça va… » râle Naruto.

Itachi ne veut rien savoir. Il ne veut pas que cette réaction soit possible, même si elle vient plutôt de son corps que de lui même. Il ne supporte pas l'idée d'avoir des séquelles, l'idée d'avoir quelque chose d'incontrôlable en lui. Cela, Naruto le sait bien, alors il n'insiste pas et retourne à son bureau, ne répond pas à la pique du brun. Itachi se surprend à être reconnaissant au blond, parce qu'il ne dit plus rien, qu'il respecte son silence et son caractère, parce qu'il le comprend, simplement.

Kakashi regarde autour de lui. Il est habitué aux missions d'espionnage. Naruto lui en donne très souvent parce qu'il le sait excellent dans ce domaine. Présentement, il suit un groupe de trois personnes qui se déplace à vivre allure vers Konoha. Ils ont l'air forts, ils sont imposants, surtout l'un d'eux qui est immense. Ils ont parlé d'Uchiha Sasuke et de sa mort… Kakashi n'a aucune nouvelle de Sasuke depuis plusieurs années. Tous pensent qu'il est très loin en train de s'entraîner, ou au contraire, qu'il n'est plus. Alors il se demande vaguement comment ces types sont au courant. Devant lui, la jeune femme rousse et l'homme à la peau pâle discutent tandis que le géant se déplace silencieusement.

Soudain, la fille s'arrête et jette un léger coup d'œil derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Karin ?

– Il y a qu'on est suivis, crétin.

– Oh ça va, j'ai un nom ! Allez, tu m'énerves, je m'en occupe. »

Kakashi, à cet instant, sait qu'il est en mauvaise posture. Il est seul contre trois, trois jeunes gens peut-être, mais pour lui c'est assez. Une immense épée qui lui rappelle vaguement quelque chose s'abat soudain à cinq millimètres de sa tête. Il l'a évitée de justesse.

« Moi, c'est Suigestu, souvenez vous en bien des fois que vous puissiez dire qui vous a envoyé en enfer…

– Oh, tu fais de l'humour, jeune homme ? »

Le dénommé Suigetsu grogne. Le type devant lui, il sait qui il est, il sait qu'il s'appelle Hatake Kakashi, qu'il est très fort, il sait aussi ce c'est lui qui a battu son ex-compatriote Zabuza. C'est une occasion pour lui de prouver sa force, alors il n'hésite pas et fonce. Kakashi a reconnu l'épée. Il ne connaît pas l'homme, mais il se doute qu'il vient lui aussi de Kirigakure. Il faut se méfier de ceux là, ils sont très forts. Alors Kakashi décide de jouer sur la tactique. Le terrain est sablonneux, Suigetsu possède moins de chakra que Zabuza et autant de force. Il doit maîtriser parfaitement les jutsus d'eau. Il faut donc profiter de l'avantage. Mais contre toute attente, le jeune homme en face de lui lance une immense vague qui déferle sur le ninja copieur avant même qu'il n'ait pu dévoiler son œil légendaire. L'esquive est simple, il suffit de sauter et de créer quelques clones pour parer à une éventuelle attaque aérienne de l'ennemi.

Suigetsu arrive, détruit les clones, frappe de son énorme épée. Mais Kakashi l'arrête, son œil rouge ouvert au maximum et prêt à faire couler le sang. Suigetsu sourit, il a une parade : son épée s'efface, un clone. Vite, le vent siffle derrière Kakashi. L'épée est là, et le transperce, Suigestu est satisfait semble-t-il, jusqu'à ce que dans son dos il sente la lame d'un kunai : Kakashi a mimé son clone. Le ninja copieur décide d'attaquer. Suigetsu est de type corps à corps, Kakashi connaît la mi-distance mais il ne pourra pas l'avoir comme ça. En plus, avec toute l'eau que le jeune homme arrive à produire, il ne pourra certainement pas le suivre à l'odeur. Bien sur, le brouillard se lève suite à quelques signes de l'ennemi. Suigetsu sourit, il est dans son élément même s'il a maintenant dépensé beaucoup de chakra, il est sans failles. Kakashi, lui, tente de repérer les mouvements de l'adversaire à travers les fines gouttes d'eau de la brume. Kakashi réalise soudain. Mince. L'eau. Il ne se laissera pas attraper une seconde fois.

Il saute, empêchant la vague de l'engloutir et de le retenir prisonnier. Il compose des signes de katon, il doit au moins supprimer un peu d'eau. Suigetsu n'a pas l'air d'être touché, ni lui, ni son eau. Combien de réserves a-t-il ? Kakashi décide de jouer plus en finesse. Il tente de croiser le regard de l'autre à travers la brume, tout en réfléchissant à une tactique. Et puis soudain, illumination. C'est tellement bête. Alors que Suigestu lance une attaque surpuissante, Kakashi s'apprête à esquiver pour mettre son plan à exécution, mais il est retenu : un clone aqueux se trouve derrière lui.

« Que… commence-t-il », surpris.

Il n'a plus le temps même de se protéger : la technique dévastatrice le touche de plein fouet. Mais Kakashi n'est pas un ninja expérimenté pour rien, il sait encaisser le temps d'au moins éloigner le jeune homme, alors dès que l'attaque est passée, avant de tomber de fatigue, peut-être, il lance son ultime chance de survie sous forme de quelques signes bien connus :

« Raikiri !

– Eh ! C'est la technique de cet emmerdeur de Sasuk… Aaaaaaaah ! »

Kakashi, sachant très bien qu'une attaque frontale ne le mènerait nulle part, a simplement planté sa main dans l'eau. Il est bien connu que l'eau laisse facilement passer l'électricité, la foudre s'est dirigée vers Suigetsu, le ninja copieur, en sang, s'aperçoit vite qu'il ne pourra pas courir jusqu'à l'ennemi pour le tuer. Alors il décide un repli stratégique. L'autre est affaibli, il ne pourra pas le suivre. Mais comme il aime faire des coups d'éclat, il se redresse de tout son être, effrayant avec son visage furieux, son Sharingan qui vacille à chaque instant, le sang qui dégouline de ses blessures, et avant de disparaître en fumée, il déclare :

« Non. C'est ma technique. »

A suivre

Beuh. Non seulement j'ai mis du temps mais en plus je n'aime pas beaucoup la fin… Enfin, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez… Ca va aller plus vite la prochaine fois, là, on est lancés sur certaines possibilités. Avis ?


	10. Chapter 9

Fou

Chapitre 9

Itachi et Naruto sont rentrés chez ce dernier. Naruto a joué tout le chemin avec Sasuke et Itachi n'a pu retenir de légers sourires. Le blond a semblé troublé de le voir mais il n'a rien dit. Itachi est presque certain que ça lui rappelle son meilleur ami. Ils en sont au soir, Itachi vient de sortir de la douche en entendant Naruto l'appeler. Sasuke barbotte dans un bain, le brun le surveille en même temps.

« Je n'ai que des ramens Itachi, ça ne te dérange pas ? demande Naruto en se grattant la tête, souriant de toutes ses dents.

– Comme si j'avais le choix. », s'entend répondre l'autre en redressant légèrement les commissures de ses lèvres.

Naruto est déguisé en chef au milieu du salon. Il porte un tablier rose avec des fraises et une cuillère en bois à la main, et tout Konoha serait d'accord pour dire qu'il n'y a rien de plus drôle que l'Hokage en train de faire la cuisine. Itachi se mort les lèvres pour éviter de pouffer et se retourne.

« Oh ! »

Itachi va demander ce qu'il se passe quand il sent un frisson ainsi que la chatouille d'un doigt entre ses reins.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-il en se retournant.

– Heu… »

Naruto a l'air un peu embarrassé, il hésite, puis il annonce d'un air innocent en désignant les hanches d'Itachi :

« C'est superbe ! »

Itachi le regarde comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de très intelligent –ce qui, chez Naruto, passe pour être incroyable-, puis il se reprend et hausse les épaules.

« C'est qu'une descente de reins. »

Le brun préfère s'éloigner. Naruto a fait une gaffe. Bon, il sait bien qu'il est beau, bien fait, mais que ce soit Naruto qui lui dise ça lui a fait tout drôle. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si tout le monde pouvait se vanter, déjà, d'avoir pu mater la descente de reins d'Itachi. Ensuite, le dernier qui lui a fait une remarque sur son physique –un certain Kisame- s'est pris un Tsukuyomi en pleine figure. Itachi s'en rappelle bien, il n'a jamais été aussi sadique de toute sa vie –et dieu sait qu'Itachi détient le recors du plus grand sadique ayant jamais existé, en compétition directe avec Orochimaru-. Ce n'est pas bien grave, le blond a dit ça d'une façon si innocente qu'il est impossible de lui en vouloir. On ne peut jamais en vouloir à Naruto, quoi qu'il fasse.

Après ce léger mécontentement, Itachi s'est changé les idées en jouant avec Sasuke. Naruto a explosé de rire en voyant l'état de la salle de bain, mais surtout en trouvant Itachi à quatre pattes par terre en train d'essayer d'attraper le petit garçon qui s'est caché sous l'évier et refuse de lui rendre l'élastique de ses cheveux, avec un regard signifiant très exactement « Viens-ici-sale-gosse-que-je-te-balance-un-katon ». Et enfin, au grand soulagement d'Itachi, c'est le calme plat, le gosse s'est endormi, il a été forcé de lui faire un bisou parce que sinon le blondinet refusait de dormir, et il s'est affalé sur le canapé pour regarder une émission stupide à la télévision. Naruto s'assoit lourdement à côté de lui, prend la télécommande et zappe. Il a trouvé un bon film d'action, mais s'il regarde l'écran, il pense à Itachi et finit par lui demander :

« Tu va faire comment pour ton léger problème physique ? »

Itachi ne répond pas. Il n'en sait rien. Il regarde Naruto qui même s'il ne se tient pas très droit le dépasse –il est encore plus affalé que le blond-, et l'étudie. Il est clair que ce handicap va complètement entacher sa relation avec les autres, et rien que parce que c'est une faiblesse dans sa muraille de puissance infranchissable, ça ne peut pas rester comme ça. Itachi a songé demander à Hana ce qu'elle en pensait. Elle est bavarde et elle aime se battre, mais elle est aussi très douce et attentionnée quand elle le veut, et elle sait faire preuve d'un calme relatif lorsque la situation l'exige. Mais Hana n'est pas encore assez proche de lui –de nouveau proche du moins, parce que si leur relation a été distante et de courte durée, il y avait quelque chose de sincère et de libre, chez la petite fille, qu'il avait réussi à apprécier-. Itachi est certain qu'il devra lui parler, qu'il pourra se rapprocher d'elle, parce qu'elle pourrait bien être ce que Naruto a été pour Sasuke en termes d'amitié ou de fraternité. Tant qu'il ne commet pas les mêmes erreurs que son frère, tout va bien. De toute façon, lui, il n'a personne à venger. Pour l'instant, il pense donc attendre. Il sait qu'il doit s'habituer à la présence, aux gestes, aux contacts. Et pour lui qui n'a jamais aimé ça à la base, il n'y a rien de plus effrayant. Effrayant, c'est le mot. Un homme qui n'est pas habitué à ce genre de « choses » -c'est à dire entre autres aux relations sexuelles, mais Itachi refuse d'employer ce mot là, d'autant plus que pour lui ça ne correspond guère que dans les faits à ce que Sasuke lui a fait subir- est forcément plus affecté que quelqu'un aux meurs plus libérées –l'Akatsuki n'était pas vraiment un club d'hôtes-. Il se demande ce que Naruto en pense. Il regarde le blond qui fixe l'écran, droit à présent, le poing légèrement serré dans l'action du film, la lumière vacillante de l'écran plaquée sur le côté visible de sa face.

Naruto a l'air fort. Terriblement fort ainsi par rapport à lui. En plus, il a l'air ouvert, comme s'il pouvait prendre le monde entier dans ses bras et consoler toutes les peines d'un simple sourire. Il semble être le sourire à lui tout seul, la joie, et toutes les émotions positives sont renfermées en lui, et il peut les répandre sur le monde. Et puis il y a autre chose qu'Itachi trouve incroyable, c'est que le blond est beau. Ce n'est pas le genre de beauté froide classée Uchiha, mais une beauté simple. Un rayonnement physique qui vient de l'intérieur, au même titre que toute la séduction des Uchiha est de leur air glacé. Naruto dans le noir, ses cheveux rendus blancs par l'écran de télé, ses yeux presque livides, n'a plus de couleurs, il ne devrait plus avoir d'attraits pour Itachi et plus d'aura. Mais il se rend bien compte que ce que dégage l'homme vient du plus profond de lui-même. Itachi observe la joue striée, et il ne peu plus la quitter des yeux. Est-ce une réminiscence du baiser au petit Sasuke ? Est-ce une envie qu'il ne comprend pas au même titre que la façon dont il a dérogé à la règle « Sharinganiser-tout-impudent-qui-ose-le-mater » ? Et puis… Qu'est-ce que ça a de si passionnant à la fin, une joue ? Itachi n'a vraiment pas envie de faire ce qu'il a envie de faire. Enfin, il se comprend. Alors pour palier à son corps qui décidément va bien mal en ce moment –il ne lui obéit même plus-, Itachi veut occuper son cerveau, et il demande :

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ? »

Naruto décroche ses yeux de l'écran. Il semble ne pas avoir entendu la question, ou en tout cas pas compris.

« Quoi ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu ferais dans ma situation ? » demande encore Itachi calmement.

Naruto se gratte la tête, l'air embarrassé.

« Bein, c'est un cas tellement spécial… Je ne sais pas… hésite Naruto, continuant finalement : Je pense que pour me réhabituer au contact des autres, j'essaierai de les retoucher le plus souvent possible, et je demanderai à ce qu'on fasse de temps en temps des gestes bien prédéfinis pour m'entraîner à résister à l'envie de m'éloigner.

– Hm. Je ne vois malheureusement que ça aussi… » sourit amèrement Itachi pour finir.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, le brun se rapproche de Naruto, se penche sur le côté et pose sa tête sur l'épaule orangée en soupirant assez discrètement pour que Naruto ne l'entende pas. Ca le gêne de faire ça, mais il n'a pas le choix. Il veut absolument retrouver toutes ses capacités. Il sait qu'il ne pourra même pas faire des missions de rang D s'il reste dans cet état –pas qu'il ait vraiment envie de faire du D mais la suite implique en tout cas sa capacité à en faire. Naruto, lui, est tellement surpris qu'il sursaute en criant presque :

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Et Itachi de répondre simplement, une pointe d'ironie amusée dans sa voix sèche, sentant la fatigue de ses blessures et la chaleur –oh combien agréable, mais il mourrait plutôt que de l'avouer- du corps de Naruto l'envahir :

« Je me soigne. »

Lorsqu'Itachi se réveille, les sens en alerte, il doit être très tard dans la nuit et il y a quelque chose d'absolument pas normal dans l'air. La première chose qu'il sent est une odeur de sang. La deuxième chose qu'il repère, c'est un son. Un son de métal et un grattement à la porte.

Kakashi a couru le plus vite qu'il pouvait avec ses blessures. Il ne sait pas par quelles épreuves sont passés ces gamins pour devenir aussi forts, mais il est certain qu'ils représentent un danger monstre pour Konoha. Ce trio lui rappelle vaguement l'impression que dégageait Sasuke lorsqu'il était perdu dans le noir. Kakashi arrive à Konoha très tard. Il fait nuit, tout le village est endormi et il est certain de ne pouvoir trouver l'Hokage que chez lui avec son fils adoptif –il n'a jamais compris pourquoi Temari lui avait confié ce gosse à lui, et pourquoi il l'avait appelé Sasuke, comme s'il savait que l'autre était mort. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais il pense qu'il faut prévenir le maître du village le plus tôt possible et se soigner après. Konoha avant tout, il se l'est juré. Quand il s'arrête devant l'appartement neuf de Naruto, il tombe au sol, épuisé, puis hésite en sentant une odeur étrangère. Mais au milieu des effluves, il y a toujours la présence familière du blond. Kakashi lève difficilement son bras, à moitié évanoui, et en faisant tomber un kunai, il parvient à gratter à la porte –frapper est un effort bien trop important dans son état.

Toujours haletant, quelle n'est pas sa surprise de voir se dessiner une fine silhouette brune dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il reconnaîtrait cette personne entre milles. Son aura, sa froideur, cette sensation de puissance contenue et cette distance qui donne envie de frapper. Itachi Uchiha. Le brun n'a même pas l'air surpris.

« Kakashi-san ? Depuis quand êtes vous si faible que vous rentrez de mission dans cet état ? »

Le jounin ne répond pas à la pique, trop épuisé. Lorsqu'il vacille sur ses genoux, Itachi écarquille les yeux et disparaît à l'intérieur, laissant le jounin dans un état d'incompréhension totale et presque sûr que sa dernière heure est cette fois-ci venue.

« Naruto ! souffle Itachi en secouant le blond qui s'est endormi sur le canapé. Naruto réveille toi !

– Mnnn… Encore cinq minutes Sakura-chan… »

Itachi secoue le blond un peu plus fort et décide de crier malgré l'heure tardive.

« Naruto ! C'est Kakashi-san.

– Hein ? Quoi ? s'exclame l'autre en se réveillant en sursaut.

– Il est à ta porte en train de crever.

– Quoi ? »

Itachi n'a pas le temps de faire un geste que Naruto est déjà dehors et il finit par le suivre rapidement. Cinq minutes plus tard, Kakashi est installé dans le lit propre de la chambre d'amis et a réussi à expliquer brièvement, en lançant un regard étonné à Itachi, la situation. Naruto panique devant l'état de son ancien maître et n'est retenu d'aller chercher un médecin que par la poigne ferme d'Itachi sur son col. Le brun le lâche finalement et Naruto, calmé, déclare :

« Itachi, va chercher Sakura-chan au plus vite. Moi je reste là.

– Naruto, le Hyuuga ne me laissera pas rentrer une deuxième fois, proteste l'Uchiha qui n'a ni envie de se faire broyer sa deuxième épaule, ni envie de se déplacer. En plus, je pense être un peu mieux calé que toi sur les jutsus médicaux. »

Naruto regarde Itachi, surpris. Le brun reste tellement entier malgré tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé. On pourrait croire qu'il n'est plus rien, qu'il n'a plus d'âme parce qu'il n'a plus de but, mais Itachi est là, tout de noir vêtu, avec son charisme et sa force, et de sa présence il est étrangement rassurant. Le blond lui adresse un magnifique sourire et hurle en quittant l'appartement :

« Prends soin de Kakashi-sensei ! »

L'homme aux cheveux gris, dans son lit, qui a suivi l'échange en comprenant encore moins, grogne un peu pour attirer l'attention du brun qui regarde vers la porte ouverte d'un air absent.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais bien… M'expliquer ? » articule-t-il.

Itachi se tourne vers le ninja copieur et administre les premiers soins tout en parlant :

« Si ça peut vous tenir éveillé, je vais vous faire un rapide résumé : j'ai été récupéré par Naruto alors que Sasuke… »

Itachi hésite, il ne peut vraiment se résoudre à le dire d'un air aussi détaché pour le moment. Il ne veut pas perdre sa concentration, alors il finit juste :

« Alors que Sasuke allait me tuer. »

Kakashi ouvre des yeux étonnés.

« Sasuke est…

– Mort. C'est lui qui l'a tué. Il était devenu fou, Kakashi-san, achève Itachi avant que Kakashi ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

– Et toi Itachi ? Tu ne comptes pas trahir Konoha encore une fois ? Eh doucement ! »

Itachi a trop appuyé sur la compresse, il n'est pas medic-nin et il n'a jamais vraiment été quelqu'un de doux. Tranquillement, il murmure finalement pour répondre :

« Ma nouvelle allégeance n'est certainement pas pour Konoha. »

Kakashi lève un sourcil étonné.

« J'ai une dette à vie envers cet homme, j'ai également une puissance à faire grandir.

– Tu parles de ce gamin, Sasuke ?

– Naruto n'a pas du vous le dire mais je pense que vous avez le droit de savoir, vous êtes son ancien maitre après tout. La raison pour laquelle Naruto a appelé cet enfant Sasuke n'est pas sentimentale. Il porte juste le même prénom que son père. »

Naruto s'est déplacé aussi vite qu'il a pu. Il a ouvert la porte de chez Sakura, est entré en coup de vent, s'est précipité dans sa chambre et a hurlé :

« Sakura-chan ! Urgence ! Kakashi-sensei est chez moi, blessé !»

Et puis, la seconde suivante, il a étouffé un cri d'étonnement et un léger saignement de nez. Sakura s'est levée sans faire attention, elle s'est précipitée vers des affaires et Neji a enfin pu réaliser que Naruto venait de les surprendre endormis tous les deux, Sakura à moitié sur lui, et aussi nus qu'on peut l'être. Comme il est un peu fatigué, il cherche des yeux quelque chose qui ressemblerait vaguement à son caleçon et finit par le retrouver à l'intérieur de son pantalon –il n'a jamais pensé que le Byakugan pouvait être si bêtement utile. Lorsque Sakura est prête –c'est à dire cinq minutes plus tard-, il est debout au milieu du salon et Naruto attend à la porte, un petit sourire en coin et des yeux lubriques braqués sur le cou couvert de marques rouges de Neji. Le brun est légèrement rouge, ce n'est pas comme si on le trouvait souvent nu dans les bras d'une femme avec toutes les preuves sur lui de ce qu'ils ont fait dans la soirée. Naruto regarde toujours quand Sakura le tire enfin par le bras pour l'emmener dehors et a juste le temps de crier avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte :

« Toutes mes félicitations Neji ! »

Tandis qu'il entend distinctement un « Idiot ! », Neji grogne. Ils ont fait l'amour sur un coup de tête. Parce que Sakura avait besoin d'amour et qu'il était là, qu'il était le seul à être là et qu'il voulait être le seul. Lui, il l'aime. Il ne se rappelle plus très bien comment ça a commencé, entre les missions en commun, le regard vert émeraude magnifique posé sur lui toutes les fois où il a du se faire soigner, et puis la joie triste qui se dégage d'elle, la cicatrice qui porte le nom de Sasuke en elle, la douleur, les larmes qui ne sont que mentales, jusqu'à maintenant. Quand il a commencé à vouloir se rapprocher d'elle, parce qu'il avait bien l'impression qu'elle lui plaisait, elle lui a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'aimer aussi fort que ça avait été avec Sasuke Uchiha. Mais tout est plus fort en rêve qu'en vrai, alors Neji a été satisfait, et quand elle s'est abandonnée dans ses bras et qu'il l'a embrassée, ils ont perdu conscience de toute chose. Tout ce qui reste maintenant, c'est qu'il est presque certain que Sakura va lui en vouloir d'avoir profité de sa faiblesse.

Pourtant, il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage. Un courant d'air se fait sentir soudain et deux bras l'enserrent de toute leur faible force. Des lèvres roses et humides se collent aux siennes, l'embrassent à pleine bouche, et la chevelure rose disparaît dans le noir de la nuit, pour de bon cette fois. Neji lève ses doigts sur ses lèvres et, entendant le long sifflement ironique de Naruto qui a tout vu, ainsi que le coup de poing qui suit, il rit doucement.

A suivre

Chapitre où il ne se passe rien… Enfin, c'est mon impression, mais c'est sûrement à cause de l'absence de bagarre. Je pense que je vais finalement rester sur ces tons là parce que je ne vois pas comment je pourrais mettre Itachi en scène au niveau combat. Il va se battre, sûr, mais il est tellement puissant qu'il m'est impossible de faire un combat intéressant. Donc on y passera, mais ça sera tout. Ca va ?


	11. Chapter 10

Note : « Chibi » est un mot japonais souvent utilisé dans les mangas pour évoquer tout ce qui est mignon.

Fou

Chapitre 10

Itachi a veillé sur Kakashi et a recueilli ce qu'il avait à dire. Lorsque Sakura arrive, il se dégage silencieusement, la laisse s'occuper de son ancien maître évanoui et part s'habiller. Naruto le regarde faire d'un air d'incompréhension totale, jusqu'à ce que le brun lui ordonne de l'imiter tout en accrochant kunais et shurikens à ses membres.

On constate l'incroyable dextérité d'Itachi rien qu'à la façon dont il se prépare. Il a enfilé pantalon et résille noir en un clin d'œil, il a attaché trois sacoches d'armes à ses jambes, deux à ses poignets, une à sa taille, et il a trouvé en un temps recors l'armada éparpillée que Naruto égare dans son appartement. Il manipule les kunais, il les fait tourner dans sa main si vite qu'on ne les voit pas, et l'instant d'après, ils sont en place, dans les poches prévues à cet effet. Naruto a eu un peu plus de mal. Il n'est pas aussi méthodique et son propre désordre le perd. C'est Itachi qui lui a tendu sa sacoche tandis que le blond découvrait un étui à shuriken au milieu d'une pile de linge propre. Sakura est restée derrière, entendant Naruto lui dire que ça avait l'air grave, que dès qu'elle aurait donné les soins à Kakashi elle demande à Neji d'emmener une équipe patrouiller autour du village. Itachi est déjà sorti et se fait rattraper par le blond.

« Alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour que tu sois si pressé ? »

Itachi ne répond pas tout de suite et fronce d'abord les sourcils, mais le regard insistant de Naruto sur lui le gène alors il finit par s'expliquer :

« Tu te souviens qu'Orochimaru a formé de nombreuses personnes pour être ses réceptacles futurs, ou même simplement sous ses ordres.

– Oui.

– Eh bien il se trouve que trois d'entre eux sont en ce moment même à quelques lieues de Konoha et ont pour objectif mon défunt frère, toi et moi, et à plus grande échelle, s'ils n'arrivent pas à ce qu'ils veulent, ce sera Konoha. »

Naruto regarde Itachi puis demande, étonné :

« Et toi tu t'inquiètes pour Konoha ?

– Non. Pour toi. Tu ne supporteras pas d'être responsable d'une perte quelconque, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bof, grogne Naruto en baissant les yeux. Après Sasuke, je crois que je pourrais tout supporter. »

Mais Naruto n'a pas ajouté ce qu'il a pensé sans s'en rendre compte, quelque chose qui ressemblerait vaguement à « Mais peut-être pas toi. ». Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a songé à ça, il sait qu'il s'attache à Itachi au fur et à mesure, à son côté si calme et sans fond, contrairement à Sasuke qui l'a toujours tétanisé d'excitation, de volonté de se battre. Itachi est une sorte de plate forme au milieu de l'océan, quelque chose qui le raccroche à la raison et à la réalité. Bien sur, il n'y a pas que du matériel, pas seulement quelque chose pour lui même, Naruto sait qu'il aime bien ce caractère de façon générale, les airs qu'Itachi se donne, le sentiment un peu fort qui le prend quand il le regarde, c'est l'habitude de le voir, peut-être, mais en si peu de temps, il a fini par l'adorer, et adorer que l'Uchiha soit à ses côtés. Il ne sait même plus comment il a fait pour vivre sans lui.

« Bon, pour faire simple, poursuit Itachi sans laisser à Naruto le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses étranges pensées, l'un d'eux utilise un Suiton de très haut niveau. Les deux autres, Kakashi ne sait pas.

– D'accord. Je te laisse le suiton, tu dois connaître ce genre de techniques mieux que moi. Le reste, on verra sur place. »

Itachi manque sourire et se mort légèrement la lèvre pour n'avoir qu'un rictus : c'est exactement ce qu'il a pensé. Lorsque les deux hommes arrivent dans une immense plaine de sable, ils s'arrêtent net, ils ont senti quelque chose. Il y a une aura de folie qui vient de la droite, une autre calme et simple mais avec une incroyable quantité de chakra à gauche, et devant, il y a quelque chose de beaucoup plus faible. Mais Itachi se méfie. Lui même n'a pas tant de chakra et se sait pourtant quasi-imbattable, ce sont souvent ce genre de personnes les plus dangereuses.

« Itachi…

– Je sais. »

La seconde suivante, une immense vague s'abat sur le sable frais de la matinée. Le soleil brille au dessus des têtes, il se lève doucement, c'est le début d'une journée, d'un combat. Le jeune homme nommé Suigetsu apparaît au dessus de la vague, il fonce vers Itachi et compose des signes. Le brun a tôt fait d'éviter les lames d'eau qui déferlent sur lui. Ce sera facile, songe t'il. Naruto de son côté est un peu inquiet. Il sent toujours cette espèce d'aura malsaine mais ne la voit nulle part. Il sent la force furieuse qui s'en dégage, un peu comme celle de Sasuke, la dernière chose qu'il a sentie d'encore vivante avant qu'il ne s'écroule sous son Rasengan. Naruto se rappelle de la frayeur qu'il a eue ce jour là, de l'horreur de son geste, il tremble légèrement, mais il entend la voix d'Itachi prononcer doucement un justu. Alors il se reprend. Il n'a pas tout perdu, il n'est pas seul, il a sauvé Sasuke de la seule façon qu'il pouvait le faire et il a conservé la seule chose qui était encore chère aux yeux du son ami à ses derniers instants. Alors Naruto bouge, compose des signes lui aussi. Il ferme les yeux, des clones apparaissent, il les dirige, les doubles ressortent vite et en désordre, détruits.

« Kukukukuku… Ka…rin… J'ai trouvé quelque chose à tuer… »

L'homme qui vient d'envoyer une trentaine de clones dans le décor s'avance. Il est roux, massif, la marque du serpent couvre son corps et il regarde Naruto de l'air d'un tigre face à sa proie. Le bond déglutit.

« La ferme Juugo, tu le tues et c'est tout. »

La jeune femme qui vient de parler est rousse, belle, elle porte des lunettes et est toute habillée de noir, Naruto croit presque voir le reflet des goûts d'Itachi. Mais sans qu'il sache dire en quoi, ils ont plus l'air d'être ceux de son frère. Naruto regarde Itachi qui a riposté vivement à une attaque. C'était une mauvaise idée de se séparer. Lui déteste se battre contre un type qui utilise la marque du serpent, et cette fille, rien que de la regarder, lui rappelle son meilleur ami. Naruto se sent perdu. Ces gens là le connaissaient, la fille a certainement du beaucoup l'apprécier, l'autre est fou, le troisième, il ne sait pas, il se sentirait certainement plus à l'aise avec lui, mais il a assigné Itachi pour être son adversaire. Naruto n'aime pas appeler à l'aide, il sait qu'il peut se débrouiller tout seul, mais quelque part il sent que ce qui habite ses adversaires est proche de ce que Sasuke était, et lui, il l'a eu par surprise. Il n'aurait jamais pu le battre sinon. Itachi est plus fort que lui, ça a toujours été comme ça, alors Naruto essaie de croiser le regard du brun qui file à toute allure et se contente de taijutsu pour donner des coups à son ennemi.

Itachi n'a jamais paru aussi rapide et aussi fier. C'est la première fois qu'il se bat sérieusement depuis Sasuke, ça doit lui faire un bien monstre. Le détenteur du Sharingan sent les yeux bleus posés sur lui, il s'écarte, se retourne, et il voit cet homme foncer sur son ami. Naruto n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Il y a la jolie rousse qui le regarde d'un air méchant, et puis ce malade mental à quelques mètres de lui. La seconde d'après, il est juste devant, et la suivante, il ne reste plus que la vision d'une giclée de sang.

« Mauvaise compatibilité… grogne Itachi avant de s'affaisser légèrement sous le poids de l'arme que l'autre à créée grâce à la marque.

– Hein ?

– Lui, aide moi à croiser son regard, ça en fera un de moins.

– Itachi qu'est-ce que…

– Naruto, on s'associe. Tu as le chakra, j'ai la technique. On n'a pas le choix. »

Le blond regarde avec stupeur Itachi qui se tient debout devant lui, un peu de sang coulant de sa main qui a tenu fermement un kunai à présent hors d'usage. Juugo s'est reculé de quelques mètres et regarde le sol en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Karin étouffe une exclamation puis hurle :

« Hé ! Tu es Itachi Uchiha ! Si tu es là, c'est que c'est toi qui as tué Sasuke ! Juugo ! Ne lui fais pas de cadeau ! »

Juugo ne se fait pas prier, tel un bon chien qui obéit à son maître, il se jette sur Itachi et tente de l'étrangler. Le brun esquive de sa vitesse hallucinante, Naruto s'est relevé et attrape les bras du monstre. Itachi se replace, Juugo regarde Naruto, Karin hurle, Suigetsu revient d'un air furieux d'avoir été ignoré et expédié dans le décor.

« Juugo ! Massacre-les ! » hurle le jeune homme.

Mais contre toute attente, le rouquin immense ne bouge plus, ne gronde plus, ne marmonne plus qu'il veut tuer quelque chose, et dans les yeux de Naruto luisent deux pupilles écarlates. Bientôt tout son corps se transforme, Itachi apparaît, le brun derrière se met à sourire comme un forcené et crée quelques clones bien oranges. Suigetsu regarde la scène sans comprendre, il se fait attaquer par les clones du blond retransformé, riposte, fait saigner, et vise le seul qui reste à distance, le seul qui est le vrai et qui prend l'attaque de plein fouet. Naruto disparaît, Itachi s'inquiète tout en gardant un œil sur la fille en noir qui s'avance en criant à Juugo de se relever. Le dit Juugo est prostré par terre, se tenant la tête, et refuse de bouger.

« Planté ! »

Une voix énervée a rugi au delà du nuage de clones défaits derrière le ninja du brouillard, une voix un peu grave et un peu trop puissante, des yeux en fente rouge vif apparaissent, et la seconde d'après, le jeune homme aux puissants justus d'eau, malgré sa barrière de protection de dernière minute, est transpercé.

« Rasen Fuuton Shuriken... » susurre le blond entre ses canines saillantes en se posant au sol.

La rousse regarde le champ de bataille, d'abord le blond qui a été découpé de toutes parts par l'attaque de Suigetsu et a sacrifié son corps pour pouvoir porter le coup fatal, puis le brun qui s'essouffle tout seul en se tenant les tempes, ou plus précisément les yeux. Et enfin elle, toute seule, au milieu des dunes de sable humide. La face se déforme, on y voit la rage, le désespoir, et Karin se précipite sur Itachi.

« Toi ! Tu va au moins me payer la mort de Sasuke ! »

Itachi titube, il a senti ses yeux le piquer, et puis il a eu un de ces troubles de la vue qui le prennent de plus en plus souvent après avoir utilisé le Mangekyou Sharingan. Il se sent faible, comme il a toujours combattu seul, il est presque certain qu'il va mourir. C'est ce qui l'agace, parce qu'il a l'impression qu'il va laisser une tonne de choses derrière lui s'il lâche tout maintenant. Même si cette tonne de choses est en soi constituée d'une seule et unique personne, et porte le nom d'Uzumaki Naruto. Pourtant il ne bouge pas, il ne peut pas, figé, Juugo à ses pieds qui marmonne toujours et semble maintenant sangloter désespérément, et puis il sent le souffle chaud, et tout à coup une voix :

« C'est moi qui ai tué Sasuke. De mes propres mains je l'ai délivré de sa folie. Et je recommencerais avec tous ses fantômes s'il le faut ! »

L'allusion est à la ressemblance de Karin avec Sasuke, son air froid malgré sa tendance à crier, sa façon de se tenir, ses vêtements, tout rappelle Sasuke à Naruto, et ça, il ne peux pas le supporter, ce serait comme accepter qu'il y a encore une partie de Sasuke de vivante. Ce serait reconnaître qu'il a eu tord. Naruto ne veut pas de ce sentiment d'impuissance, Naruto veut juste que tout ça se termine. Il est là, il se tient comme un rempart infranchissable entre Karin et Itachi et Juugo, qui a relevé la tête et regarde l'Uchiha comme s'il était un héros. L'homme se met à parler, simple, calme, Naruto ne comprend pas mais il écoute tranquillement :

« Laisse tomber Karin, ils sont plus forts que toi.

– Juugo ! s'exclame le jeune femme. Tu as repris conscience ?

– Je… Itachi… Uchiha… Je voudrais… »

Mais l'homme n'a pas le temps de finir qu'il s'écroule, évanoui par le contrecoup du Mangekyou Sharingan. Karin observe un instant son coéquipier au sol, le sang que crache Itachi et ses mains qu'il plaque sur ses yeux de toutes ses forces, et puis enfin la montagne de fureur et de détermination qu'est l'Hokage, juste devant elle. Alors elle s'en va, elle sait qu'elle n'est pas de taille. Ses justus de repérage ne lui servent à rien ici, elle ne peut rien faire.

« Toi, si tu aimais Sasuke, oublie-le, et ne cherche pas à le venger. C'est ça qui l'a rendu fou. »

La brune se retourne un instant, regarde Naruto d'un air étonné, puis sans rien dire, elle sourit, et disparaît en laissant derrière elle le haut de kimono noir au symbole des Uchiha. Naruto encore blessé s'avance doucement vers Itachi. Juugo à terre n'a pas bougé, le brun se tient toujours les tempes en silence. L'Hokage s'effondre en s'appuyant sur son dos. Ils sont là, tous les deux, au milieu du calme après la tempête, dos à dos, affaiblis mais ayant découvert une nouvelle osmose, comme s'ils se complétaient à la perfection, comme si aucun des deux ne pouvait plus s'imaginer combattre sans l'autre à ses côtés. C'était si facile, si agréable presque, que c'en est apaisant.

« Des renforts ne devraient pas tarder, sourit Naruto en levant la tête pour sentir un peu d'air sur son visage. Tes yeux… Ca va ?

– Hm, oui. Ca passera. Je devrais arrêter d'utiliser ce jutsu. Le contrecoup est trop fort et j'ai déjà perdu cinq dixièmes de vue à force.

– Hé !

– Quoi ?

– Alors, tu ne vises pas grâce à tes yeux…

– Non, plus seulement. L'intuition, le sixième sens, et ressentir les choses de tout son être, c'est plus important que n'importe quel jutsu.

– Oh, alors cet air fermé et neutre, c'est parce que tu es en fait tendu en permanence. Pas mal… Mais je ne pourrais jamais faire ça ! »

Naruto éclate de rire. Ils restent plusieurs heures ainsi, en silence, le soir arrivant enfin, puis Itachi bouge légèrement en sentant ses yeux cesser de le lancer. Naruto gigote aussi, mal à l'aise, en s'apercevant de leur état, du bien être qu'il éprouve à juste être là, avec le brun.

« Itachi… Je… »

Naruto n'arrive pas à dire la suite, il ne sait même pas exactement ce qui voulait sortir de lui, mais Itachi répond quand même en penchant sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule du blond :

« Je sais. »

Naruto fait le même mouvement, inconsciemment, Itachi voit les deux billes bleues face à ses pupilles redevenues noires, ils sentent tous les deux le souffle de l'autre, et comme si c'était la seule chose à faire, il y a un léger baiser, juste deux lèvres qui se touchent et se séparent, et puis se recollent de nouveau pour rester inertes. Les trois corps épuisés s'endorment tandis qu'un Anbu atterrit près d'eux.

« Tsss… Je ne le connaîtrais pas je penserais qu'il l'a fait exprès… » marmonne l'anbu avant de se saisir de deux corps pour les poser sur ses bêtes et de prendre le brun sur son dos.

Lorsqu'Itachi émerge, il se sent bien et entier. Il est dans son lit, il le reconnaît à l'odeur. Il entend des rires, des voix, il a une envie irrésistible de se lever, alors il se dépêche et va à la porte de sa chambre.

« Ahaa ! Sasuke arrête ! Ca chatouille bon sang !

– Naruto tu n'es plus un gosse ! Cesse de te rouler par terre !

– M'enfin laisse les triplés en dehors de la bagarre alors !

– Chi ! »

Itachi a à peine eu le temps de remarquer Hana Inuzuka affalée sur le canapé, Naruto au sol tenant les mâchoires de trois gros chiens, et d'avoir l'impression d'être rentré chez lui, que quelque chose lui attrape la jambe. Il baisse les yeux, découvre une bouille blonde affichant un immense sourire, et décide qu'un tel air mérite bien qu'il soulève le gosse pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il garde son air neutre, mais il devient humain, il le sent au plus profond de lui même. Il avait oublié que Naruto Uzumaki a cet incroyable don de pouvoir faire changer les gens.

« Aha ! Pas mal comme surnom !

– Chi ! Je peux rajouter « bi » après ?

– Hana… menace alors le brun.

– Oh ! Ca va ! Je rigolais ! Tu n'as rien de mignon Itachi ! »

Itachi part s'asseoir sur une chaise et fini par demander :

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait du malade ?

– Il s'est fait enfermer tout seul dans une prison et il dit qu'il ne veut voir personne d'autre qu'un pro du genjutsu ! Même Kurenai-san n'a pas réussi à le maîtriser, explique Naruto.

– D'accord. J'irais le voir dans quelques heures. »

Itachi a parlé en fermant les yeux, satisfait de la situation. En fait, tout s'est bien passé, tout était tranquille, et tout s'est bien fini. Très bien, même. Naruto et Sasuke laissent le jeune homme partir avec Hana. C'est elle qui les a trouvés et ramenés, et elle le conduit rapidement à Juugo en même temps que Naruto retourne travailler. Juugo reste dans la prison pour l'instant, Itachi n'a pas encore récupéré assez pour se servir du Sharingan efficacement sur lui et endiguer ses pulsions meurtrières. Tsunade dit qu'elle peut peut-être trouver un antidote, Itachi pense que cela serait mieux, il n'a pas envie de devoir surveiller quelqu'un d'autre en plus de Naruto et Sasuke. Hana trouve Juugo sympathique. Tous deux sont rendus sur le mont Hokage, ils sont prêts à se séparer.

« Hana…

– Oui Itachi ? sourit la jeune femme d'un air paisible.

– Je suppose que tu veux savoir pour ma réaction de l'autre jour mais… hésite-t-il.

– Bof ! Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire si ça te dérange !

– Non, c'est indirectement lié à ça, c'est tout.

– Ah… Et si tu ne m'en dis qu'un bout je ne vais pas comprendre ?

– Non. Je pense que comme me l'a dit Naruto je dois y faire face pour que tout revienne en place. Je ne supporte pas cette situation.

– Heu… Là, tu me fais peur… »

Itachi soupire, il sait que Hana a toujours été une personne qui l'intéressait par son côté à la fois énergique et doux. Il sait qu'elle est certainement la seule qui pourra l'écouter et ne rien en dire ou en penser, et porter un jugement juste sur lui. Du moins elle est la seule assez proche de lui pour ça, et elle n'est pas directement concernée.

« Mon frère m'a…

– Violé ? coupe Hana, l'air inquiet.

– Que… commence Itachi, estomaqué.

– Itachi, ça se voit. Rien qu'avec la façon dont tu dis « Mon frère », je peux le deviner.

– Hm… »

Itachi décide d'ignorer et de continuer. Il ne pensait pas être si facilement cerné par Hana, malgré tout.

« C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas me donner de pichenette au front.

– Ah, dommage, ricane la brune en mettant sa main devant sa bouche d'un air conspirateur. »

Voilà, il le savait, elle s'en moque. C'est cela qui est bien avec elle, c'est qu'il pourra lui dire tout ce qu'il veut, elle ne considérera que le nécessaire et respectera ce qu'il est sans lui demander…

« Itachi, je peux te poser une question alors ?… »

Bon, il retire ce qu'il vient de penser.

« Quoi ? demande-t-il, légèrement agressif.

– Ton frère est mort, tu n'as plus aucune raison d'exister, qu'est-ce qui te retient au point de te dévouer à notre Hokage de nouveau ? Je sais bien qu'il est assez original mais… Tu n'es pas le genre de personne à considérer tes sentiments avant un état de fait. »

Hana a décidément toujours les mots et la compréhension. Comme avant, l'époque où il la voyait réconforter tout le monde, l'époque où ils allaient sur la fin de la guerre, où les formations étaient encore extrêmement rudes, l'époque où il s'était demandé ce que ça ferait de ne pas être un génie et d'avoir une amie comme elle.

« Ce qui m'a poussé à vivre… répète Itachi, songeur. Malgré tout, je crois que c'est quand même lui. Mais pas comme tu l'entends. En fait, c'est qu'a lui tout seul il te rappelle que tu as l'univers à prendre avant de crever. »

Hana sourit. Elle a compris ce qu'Itachi veut dire, elle le sait, elle a vu Naruto le jour où il est devenu Hokage. Elle a vu comment son frère en parlait avant, comment il l'admire aujourd'hui encore même s'il ne le reconnaîtra jamais.

« Alors tu penses partir ? Pour devenir encore plus fort et découvrir le monde ? Je ne te savais pas comme ça, Itachi… taquine Hana pour pousser le brun à parler.

– Tsss… siffle le brun. Il est le monde à lui tout seul.

– Oh, toi, t'es amoureux ! rit-elle encore en le regardant froncer les sourcils puis émettre un léger sourire en coin.

– Non. Pas moi, rétorque-t-il comme si c'était une évidence. Séduit. Peut-être…

– Hein ?

– J'ai toujours dit ce que je pensais, non ?

– Mouais, c'est vrai, tu m'as juste surprise. » achève Hana avec une immense sourire avant de s'éclipser.

Itachi rentre alors chez lui, serein, il a vraiment l'impression d'aller mieux. Le baiser d'après la bataille, il l'a vu venir, il préfère penser que son corps était trop faible pour s'éloigner, mais il est bien obligé de se dire qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas s'éloigner, et qu'il a trop confiance en Naruto. Trop pour lui, du moins. Comme il l'a dit à Hana, il est séduit, et lui, il accepte l'idée, parce que Itachi n'a jamais rejeté aucun sentiment, surtout lorsque c'est si rare. Il aime beaucoup en profiter au fond de lui même, là où personne ne peut rien voir que du vide. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'il ouvre la porte de l'appartement où l'Hokage n'est pas encore parvenu, par un réflexe naturel qu'il n'aurait jamais cru retrouver, il murmure :

« Je suis rentré. »

A l'autre bout de la ville, une jolie brune attrape soudain son frère par le col et lui ordonne :

« Demande à ta copine Ino l'entremetteuse comment on fait pour caser un imbécile et une tête de mule, qui s'apprécient déjà, ensemble ! »

Kiba regarde sa sœur trois secondes, enregistre la phrase, se dégage, et d'un air conspirateur lui réplique :

« Je suis d'accord, Naruto est un imbécile, mais je ne savais pas qu'Itachi était une tête de mule… »

Hana fait craquer ses poings.

A suivre

J'ai fait un constat tout nouveau sur Itachi. Je trouve Itachi tout simplement trop pur, surtout ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas, je me dis qu'il a des raisons, qu'il a tué un tas de gens, qu'il a les mains couvertes de sang, mais ce type sait rester incroyablement pur… Kishimoto-san a eu beau nous taper le stéréotype du mec qui reste seul sous la pluie en mode 'insensible', je trouve toujours un nouveau fond à Itachi, et une nouvelle façade à l'origine de ce nouveau fond. C'est incroyable ce que peut renfermer un personnage comme lui, je trouve… Je m'aperçois de plus en plus qu'en tant qu'auteur, on ne peut être que séduit…

Commentaires ?


	12. Chapter 11

Fou

Chapitre 11

Itachi n'a jamais été aussi exaspéré. Non seulement il doit se coller Sasuke qui n'arrête pas de jouer avec ses cheveux et de l'appeler « Chi », mais il supporte en plus de ça Inuzuka Kiba qui a décidé d'attendre Naruto à l'Ichiraku avec lui. Itachi est trop blessé pour revenir travailler à plein temps, on lui a dit de se reposer, mais il a eu trop envie de voir Naruto pour rester enfermer. C'est peut-être juste un prétexte, parce qu'en fait, Sasuke demandait tellement à sortir qu'il a failli piquer une crise. Et Itachi Uchiha ne pique jamais de crise. Mais Itachi se demande en passant depuis quand son envie de voir Naruto est un prétexte, alors qu'avant il se servait plutôt d'autres prétextes pour le voir… Il ne se connaissait pas si compliqué. Enfin, ce qui compte, c'est que Hana arrive rapidement, suivie d'une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus qu'il a déjà croisée une fois. Mais maintenant, elle n'a pas cet air de prédateur assoiffé de chair humaine affiché sur son visage. C'est plutôt une face curieuse et joyeuse, mais ça fait toujours assez peur.

« Itachi Uchiha en convalescence ! continue de ricaner Kiba.

– Eh petit frère ! Arrête d'embêter Itachi !

– Itachi-san, vous vous souvenez de moi ? demande la blonde en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

– Yamanaka Ino », répond Itachi du tac au tac sans bouger d'un cil.

Et Itachi n'a pas le temps de comprendre que Kiba l'attrape par l'épaule et le tire dans un coin de l'échoppe tandis que Hana fait gagatiser Ino sur Sasuke.

« Dis moi, elle te plait la blonde ? questionne le brun d'un air professionnel.

– Elle est charmante. »

Itachi a toujours dit ce qu'il pensait, et c'est l'avis exact qu'il a sur Ino pour le moment. Mais il sait bien que quelque chose se cache derrière tout ça et si Hana a amené cette fille, c'est que c'est elle qui a voulu déclencher quelque chose.

« Heu… hésite Kiba et se grattant la joue, ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question… »

Et soudain Itachi comprend. La fille est blonde aux yeux bleus, il s'est confié à Hana il y a quelques jours à peine, elle essaie de le faire réagir. Cette fois-ci, il est vexé. Si elle croit qu'il va tomber dans le panneau. Si elle croit qu'il va se laisser manipuler, et ce quoi qu'elle veuille faire, jamais. Il est Uchiha Itachi, et il n'a jamais eu peur des rares sentiments qu'il éprouvait, de la même façon qu'il n'a jamais eu peur de s'exprimer –dans les rares cas où il voulait le faire, bien sûr. Alors Itachi répond imméditament :

« Si tu tiens absolument à connaître mes goûts je ne pourrais te citer qu'un seul nom : Uzumaki Naruto. »

Si Itachi n'était pas lui même, il aurait explosé de rire. Parce que Kiba a la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, puis tout à coup se met à hurler :

« Hana ! Où est le problème s'il le prend si bien que ça ! Je me suis ridiculisé ! »

Hana a l'air étonné, Ino aussi, Sasuke écoute d'un air interrogateur, Itachi ne retient plus son sourire. Puis la brune se lève, le pointe du doigt et demande :

« Ah. Donc tu le reconnais.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais le contraire.

– Quel répondant ! s'exclame Ino, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

– Galère, grogne soudain une voix. Ino, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Migraine. Itachi ne trouvera par la suite aucun autre mot qui puisse définir cette blonde. Si le bruit de Naruto est pour lui une sorte de litanie agréable, les piaillements sonores d'Ino, et surtout les coups qu'elle donne à Shikamaru Nara, sont une vraie torture. Cela fait une heure qu'ils sont là, Itachi en a assez, Sasuke s'amuse comme un fou sur le dos d'Akamaru, Lee et Tenten viennent d'arriver en déclarant qu'ils attendent Neji. Itachi s'est demandé un instant s'il ne pourrait pas utiliser ce prétexte pour partir, mais cela s'apparenterait certainement à de la fuite, et il ne le veut pas, rien que vis à vis de lui même.

« Bonjour patron ! Un ramen au porc ! »

Le brun se retourne. Cette voix. Naruto est enfin là. Et puis alors il n'y a plus de migraine. Plus d'agacement. Plus de Neji Hyuuga qui le regarde d'un air méprisant. Il n'y a plus non plus de Sasuke qui s'amuse à jouer avec la nourriture et se fait rabrouer par le blond. Il y a une impression de rien qui se dégage sûrement de lui, comme toujours, mais à l'intérieur, il le sent, il le sait, il y a un immense sourire. Naruto a toujours été ce genre de personne, mais il est vrai que plus on le connaît, plus on s'y attache et plus on est heureux de le revoir.

Itachi n'a jamais ressenti beaucoup de choses. Il ne s'est jamais senti humilié, après coup, par ce que lui a fait subir son frère, il n'a jamais eu de peine, jamais de rage en dehors de ce moment là, peut-être un peu dans sa plus tendre enfance, mais la tendance de Konoha à vouloir faire rapidement et sûrement des machines de guerre des génies qu'elle se découvrait a rapidement rendu son cœur insensible et intouchable. Pourtant, Naruto a été capable de le faire changer. Un peu, parce qu'il ne sait toujours pas se confectionner une expression, et surtout il veut que ce soit sincère, mais il sait aussi que ça va quand même mieux, et que parfois il montre quelques faiblesses sentimentales dans ses propos ou dans ses gestes. Son attachement au blond est aussi une bonne chose pour son nouveau départ. Il est même certain qu'aucun autre départ n'aurait pu se faire sans lui, qu'à compter du moment où son frère est mort, il n'y aurait plus rien eu pour lui et il serait juste devenu un pauvre vagabond sans but trop fort pour le monde. Mais Naruto donne une raison à tout ce qu'il est, une raison de continuer, une raison aussi, d'oublier, et si ça ne peut pas s'oublier il peut au moins passer au travers grâce à lui. Il ne veut pas faire la même erreur que son frère et s'enfoncer dans son passé alors que l'avenir est devant lui, blond et rayonnant.

Naruto, de son côté, a bien vu qu'Itachi est aujourd'hui un peu distant. Lorsque Sakura le prend à part en regardant son colocataire en biais, il commence à s'inquiéter, mais elle lui souffle :

« Tu sais que tu lui plais beaucoup ?

– Hein ? A qui ? fait Naruto sans vraiment comprendre.

– Mais à Itachi, crétin ! Tu n'a pas vu comme il te regarde ! Ah non, c'est pire que ça, ajoute la jeune fille. En fait, il ne regarde vraiment, que toi. »

Naruto ne comprend pas très bien ce qu'elle veut dire. Il sait que Sakura n'est pas aussi blessée qu'elle l'a été au départ de Sasuke et il sait aussi qu'elle n'en veut plus à Itachi, que sa présence lui fait juste un peu mal. Mais comme elle lui a dit, elle a Neji pour elle et Itachi dégage quelque chose de tellement différent de son frère que ça ne la touche pas. Elle a aussi ajouté qu'elle avait sermonné Neji pour ses menaces. Naruto aurait bien voulu voir le brun se faire disputer par sa petite amie. Doucement, il ricane en imaginant la scène, tout en regardant Itachi, parce que Sakura lui a parlé de lui.

Le brun le voit et demande d'un coup d'œil ce qu'il y a, Naruto sourit encore plus en réponse, Sakura ajoute :

« Prend des initiatives si tu veux que ça aille plus loin par contre, parce que lui ne fera rien de plus.

– C'est vrai Hokage-sama ! lance Hana en posant sa main sur une de ses épaules. Itachi est satisfait d'un rien. Il ne cherchera pas plus parce qu'il n'en a pas besoin. Mais ce n'est pas ton cas n'est-ce pas ? »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Naruto n'a pas pu en placer une, et il ne répond pas. Ce n'est pas la peine, il le sait.

« Dites moi, qu'avez-vous fait du type que vous avez ramené ? » demande tout à coup Shino, qui est arrivé entre-temps.

Il y a un silence. Tout le monde regarde Naruto en attendant la réponse –Itachi est visiblement jugé muet.

« Merde ! s'exclame le blond. Je l'ai complètement zappé lui ! Il faut le traiter ! Itachi ! Vite ! On se tire ! »

Et les amis de Naruto voient avec étonnement Itachi se faire attraper par la manche et se laisser traîner à la suite de l'Hokage distrait. Naruto va même jusqu'à passer un bras derrière ses épaules pour le mettre à sa hauteur, Itachi met ses mains dans ses poches et ne le rejette pas. Ceux qui ne sont pas au courant manquent de s'étouffer, les autres ricanent ou sourient.

« Kakashi sort de l'hôpital demain ! annonce Naruto à Itachi alors qu'ils entrent dans la prison.

– Bien.

– Et toi tu rependras dans deux jours, si tu veux bien ! sourit Naruto. Sakura-chan est très gentille mais tu es bien plus sympa, et surtout moins impulsif… »

Le regard fuyant de Naruto signifie très clairement qu'il a bien aimé ne pas se prendre de baffes pendant quelques temps.

« Oh, et on reçoit bientôt une délégation de Suna. Gaara viendra même un peu, c'est important ! Tu va voir, je suis sur que tu va l'adorer ! Il est comme toi ! Une vraie tombe ! Mais tellement génial quand on le connaît bien ! Sa sœur, en revanche, je te l'aurais déconseillée, elle était pire que Kiba et Sakura réunis ! Bon, son frère, tu l'a vaguement vu, il est plus sympa, mais il n'arrête pas de faire des blagues en dessous de la ceinture ! Et puis… »

Itachi continue patiemment d'écouter. Il connaît tout de Konoha, de ce qui s'y est passé, de ce qui s'y passe et s'y passera. Mais pourquoi Naruto est-il si agréable à entendre ? Le brun ne va pas plus loin dans ses pensées : Hana vient de surgir derrière eux et demande si elle peut les accompagner. Naruto hésite, Juugo est encore instable malgré le traitement au Sharingan qu'Itachi parvient à lui faire suivre, et elle n'a rien à faire là. Normalement… songe Itachi qui fini par grogner :

« Laisse la venir, s'il est à son goût elle ne te lâchera pas. »

Vengeance. Hana vient de rougir furieusement. Et Naruto, bien sûr, éclate de rire.

« Haha ! C'était pour ça ! Depuis le tout début tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de lui ! Tu t'inquiètes ! Et après tu agaces Itachi avec tes tentatives pour qu'on se rende compte qu'on s'aime ! »

Hana écarquille les yeux, Itachi également. Naruto a toujours été du genre à mettre les pieds dans le plat, les deux, et avec autant de grâce qu'un éléphant boiteux. Mais cette fois, ça dépasse tous les records, d'autant plus qu'il vient de leur faire comprendre qu'il a réalisé tout ce qui se disait autour de lui sur sa relation avec Itachi, et Itachi lui-même n'a pas envisagé ça de cette façon là. Est-ce qu'il peut… aimer Naruto ? A vrai dire, c'est assez facile à voir. Naruto doit être la seule personne dont tout le monde peut tomber amoureux. Et si le sentiment de plénitude qu'Itachi éprouve au contact du blond peut s'appeler amour –il peut au moins se servir de ce sentiment comme prétexte pour le dire, parce que ça lui plait d'être amoureux de Naruto, Itachi en est satisfait. Naruto, de son côté, voit ça comme une évidence. Il a beaucoup de choses à faire, il a des personnes chères et des gens, tellement de gens, à protéger, mais Itachi est différent en cela qu'il peut se protéger tout seul, et qui plus est qu'il vit avec lui. En fait, dès l'instant où Itachi a emménagé, Naruto a su que ça se passerai comme ça. Parce que Naruto n'a jamais vu d'autre relation entre deux personnes à l'intérieur du même appartement. Parce que Naruto n'a jamais eu de parents, les liens frères-sœurs pour lui sont extérieurs et plus qualifiables d'amicaux. Alors la personne qui partage sa vie, son lieu de retour, la personne qui d'un simple regard morne mais si profond lui souhaite un bon retour à la maison, cette personne là, c'est forcément celle qu'il aime, et en tout cas qu'il va aimer.

Une relation ne se construit qu'avec du temps et des contacts. Itachi est à ce jour la personne la plus proche de Naruto, et si le temps manque, il n'y a qu'à attendre un peu, ils savent sûrement tous les deux comment ça finira. Pour l'instant, c'est juste ce qui pourrait s'appeler le début.

Fin

J'ai envie de m'arrêter là, en fait, c'est une très belle conclusion…

Mais j'ai encore une scène à faire passer, l'envie d'officialiser la relation par des contacts, le problème d'Itachi à régler définitivement via des caresses, et je me demande si je dois faire un lemon ou un lime, parce que ça casserai un peu l'amour quasi-platonique qui s'est établi. Une séquelle, ça vous dit ? *Ne pensait absolument pas s'arrêter là* Sérieusement, je ne savais pas quand ça finirait ni comment, mais cette conclusion était la seule chose que je pouvais faire, et sûrement l'objectif de cette suite. C'est bien ça : Itachi et Naruto s'aiment ou vont vraiment s'aimer. Que demander de plus ? Un lemon ? :p

Merci d'avoir lu et suivi cette fiction, séquelle postée…


	13. Chapter 12

Fou

Séquelle Deux ans plus tard

« Itachi ! J'y vais ! »

Itachi sent pour la énième fois de sa vie le léger baiser que Naruto a pris l'habitude de déposer sur sa joue en partant travailler. Au début, ça l'avait surpris. Puis il avait été agacé parce que le blond partait toujours trop vite pour qu'il puisse répondre, et enfin, un jour, il avait trouvé la solution. Ca n'avait pas été facile à mettre en place, mais le brun avait patiemment attendu le retour du blond, attendu qu'il passe devant le canapé d'où il semblait ne pas avoir bougé de la journée, l'avait saisi par le poignet, jeté sur l'indiqué sofa et l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche. Comme ça, sans rien dire. Puis il s'était redressé et avait susurré un vengeur : « Naruto. Bon retour. »

Naruto n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui était arrivé immédiatement, mais il avait rapidement fait le lien vu la configuration des choses, et il avait éclaté de rire. Itachi, toujours au dessus de lui, avait souri et s'était relevé. C'était comme ça que ça se passait chaque matin, comme ça que ça se passait chaque soir, parce que Sasuke était trop grand pour que Naruto puisse l'emmener à son bureau. Comme l'avait souligné Itachi, un gamin de cinq ans maintenant ne pouvait que trop foutre le bordel dans un bureau d'Hokage. Naruto avait fait remarquer à Itachi que ça ne pourrait jamais être pire que ce qu'il y avait déjà, mais très vite le blond avait déchanté.

Itachi était la plus part du temps assigné aux missions de transport de dossier à l'intérieur du village à cette époque. Cela l'embêtait plus qu'autre chose mais il était parvenu à se faire connaître et apprécier de pas mal de monde, et son partenariat avec Hana le satisfaisait beaucoup. Elle était drôle sans être aussi agaçante que Kisame –ce qui aurait tout de même été un exploit, énergique, efficace, rangée, et sa douceur naturelle s'accordait bien avec son côté froid et sombre. Il était ainsi rentré une fois dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Il n'avait pas vu Naruto. En fait, il avait d'abord remarqué une espère de touffe blonde qui se balançait au lustre en éparpillant d'un air très gai les papiers de mission de rang S. Le gosse l'avait tout de suite repéré et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ouf, Itachi s'était pris l'OVPI –Objet Volant Parfaitement Identifié- dans la figure. Puis, stoïque, il avait décollé de son visage le bout de truc qui marmonnait des « Tachiii » en mâchonnant consciencieusement ses beaux cheveux bruns et s'était retourné aux voix derrière lui.

« Mais Shizune ! S'il te plait ! Rien qu'un petit ! Ca ne lui fera pas de mal, si ?

– Je t'ai dit que ce genre de produit n'était pas pour les gosses !

– Mais pourquoi tu m'en injectais quand j'avais treize ans alors ! Bourreau d'enfants !

– Toi tu étais un cas particulier ! Mais… »

Silence. Silence de mort. Shizune s'était arrêtée net devant le désastre qui régnait dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Naruto, derrière elle, se grattait nerveusement la tête et avait l'air très fatigué. La brunette explosa tout à coup littéralement :

« Où est ce monstre ? Naruto, c'est bien ton fils ! Triple dose de calmans !

– Heu, heu… Shizune, du calme, je crois qu'il dort dans les bras d'Itachi. »

Ce n'était pas bien loin de la vérité : Itachi tenait l'objet dévastateur ronflant par un bout de col et le montrait d'un air exaspéré à Naruto.

Depuis ce jour, Itachi s'était dévoué à la garde du gosse. De toute façon, si un jour Sasuke n'était pas sage avec lui, il n'avait qu'à l'endormir à coups de Sharingan. C'était Naruto qui avait proposé. Ce que personne ne savait, c'est que le brun avait déjà testé toutes ses techniques d'illusion sur le monstre et qu'il comptait se mettre au Mangekyou Sharingan si ça ne suffisait plus. En deux ans, Sasuke avait grandi, certes. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et lui arrivaient à présent aux épaules, ses grands yeux aux longs cils noirs reflétaient déjà du rouge et Itachi était déjà parvenu à lui enseigner quelques bases de Katon –c'est d'ailleurs à partir de ce jour que Sasuke fut interdit de bureau de papa jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de griller tout ce qu'il voyait. Itachi était fier. L'entraînement qu'il faisait subir au petit portait ses fruits et il devenait fort. De la même façon, les affaires de Konoha n'avaient jamais été aussi bien et Naruto semblait heureux. Même son travail avait semblé finir par lui plaire et le blond s'accommodait parfaitement d'une vie un peu séquestrée dans son village. Mais il aimait tant Konoha que ça ne devait pas vraiment le gêner.

Les rituels établis entre Itachi et Naruto s'étaient multipliés. Le premier avait été le fameux baiser matinal sur la joue, le second la riposte du soir, puis quand Sasuke avait fait des cauchemars ils avaient fini par dormir ensemble pour que le petit cesse de vouloir et papa et maman avec lui –et d'agacer Itachi au plus haut point, bien évidemment. Et puis il y avait eu quelques gestes quand ils se croisaient, les caresses de Naruto dont les yeux brillaient de convoitise à chaque fois qu'Itachi sortait de sa douche, les yeux rouges qui glissaient sur la peau dorée. Intrigués, peut-être. Curieux de l'autre. Et aussi, avides. Parce que Naruto finissait par en avoir assez de se retenir, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas nier qu'Itachi lui faisait envie. Mais pas plus, parce que certains tremblements du corps d'Itachi, au grand damne de ce dernier, subsistent encore.

La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase est un geste de Hana vers lui, un après-midi qu'ils terminent le travail et qu'Iruka s'est chargé de garder Sasuke avec lui pour lui faire connaître d'autres enfants. Itachi n'a simplement pas pu. Pu. Juste accepter ce petit geste à la noix. Ce petit geste tellement enfantin qui l'aurait fait sourire s'il n'avait pas eu ce mouvement. Non, décidément. Cette pichenette sur le front ne marcherait donc jamais ? Ce soir là, le brun rentre d'un pas encore plus sec que d'ordinaire. Il ignore Kiba qui passait par là pour le saluer et claque la porte. Hana a voulu parler avec lui mais il a refusé son invitation d'un geste d'humeur de la main. Il déteste qu'on s'occupe de lui, déteste de ne pas pouvoir se gérer. Itachi ne pensait pas qu'il puisse avoir encore des séquelles. Sasuke est chez Iruka, le regard noir d'Itachi face au maître d'école lui a fait comprendre que le petit ferait mieux de rester avec lui. Iruka ne se méfie plus d'Itachi, mais il a eu un peu peur en voyant ses yeux. Si noirs, si furieux dans leur calme olympien. Itachi l'a très bien senti, mais pourtant il n'a rien dit. Il sait qu'Iruka fait ce qu'il faut, il sait très bien quand il a l'air de vouloir tuer. Et il sait aussi qu'il n'y a que Naruto pour apaiser ce genre de comportement meurtrier lorsqu'il n'est pas en mission. Lorsque le blond rentre à son tour, il trouve le brun affalé dans son canapé, le visage renfrogné, mâchonnant sa mâchoire et les mains tirant ses poches.

« Ah. Pas trop tôt, grogne Itachi en se levant. »

Naruto regarde le brun s'avancer vers lui, étonné de ne même pas avoir eu le temps de crier.

« Il y a des ramens encore chauds dans la cuisine. »

Itachi parle d'une voix étrange, songe Naruto en le regardant s'avancer vers lui d'une démarche qu'il qualifierait volontiers de féline s'il ne connaissait pas mieux le brun.

« Heu, mer… merci… » bredouille le blond tandis qu'Itachi, bien décidé à se prouver quelque chose à lui même, fait glisser ses mains sur le torse de Naruto avant de les redescendre pour les ancrer un instant sur ses hanches, lui donner un langoureux baiser et repartir comme il est venu, enlevant d'un air désinvolte son haut de résille en entrant dans la chambre et disparaissant dans le noir.

Naruto déglutit bruyamment. Il n'y est pour rien. Il sait bien que c'est l'autre qui a fait exprès, mais la dernière parcelle du corps d'Itachi qu'il a vu est sa descente de rein parfaite. Bien sûr, il s'est toujours un peu retenu de toucher Itachi. Bien sûr, il a toujours fait attention et ses petites bourdes sur le physique de dieu de son ami ont cessé de mettre celui-ci en boule. Naruto ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il est certain qu'Itachi ne fait pas tout ça par hasard. Rien que l'aura qui se dégage de lui montre ce qu'il veut. Le blond n'aurait même pas eu besoin des gestes, parce qu'il comprend Itachi. Et présentement, il est indéniablement attiré par cette fichue zone d'ombre où le brun s'est plongé. Naruto part dans la cuisine à la vitesse de la lumière pour engloutir son bol de ramens, balance ses affaires en même temps, enlevant au passage veste et T-shirt. Autant ne pas faire attendre l'autre qui doit fulminer dans sa chambre.

Itachi s'est posé sur le lit. Au bord. Calme comme il ne l'a jamais été, mais les lèvres encore brûlantes du baiser qu'il vient de donner. C'est un fait qui n'existe qu'avec Naruto. Quelque chose d'étrange et de chaud que le blond seul de ses contacts parvient à lui faire sentir. Itachi ne veut pas considérer cela comme une marque de faiblesse. Il se sent ivre et entier comme jamais dans ces moments là. Il se sent extrêmement puissant et ça lui plait. Alors, lorsque Naruto, torse nu, montre sa stature à l'encadrement de la porte, Itachi a un sourire en coin. La chaleur est là encore, elle lui donne un coup de fouet, il sent son sang couler dans ses veines et tout à coup il est comme vivant plus que jamais. Cette sensation de force parce qu'il est présent, il veut la posséder plus fort encore. Il le sait. Avec Naruto, il n'a pas peur, et son corps est entièrement confiant. Itachi ne sait plus vraiment s'il pense que ça va changer quelque chose ou pas. La pichenette est si loin, en fin de compte. N'est-ce en réalité qu'un prétexte pour enfin déclarer à Naruto qu'il veut lui faire l'amour ? C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle, et Itachi n'aime pas mâcher ses mots. C'est cela, il veut faire l'amour à Naruto. Il en a envie. Encore plus qu'il n'a jamais désiré quoi que ce soit. Itachi ne pensait pas que ce genre de sentiment puisse encore exister en lui. Naruto, de son côté, vient de recevoir une décharge électrique à sa façon. Itachi n'est pas seulement beau dans cette réflexion intense qui garde ses yeux rivés sur son corps. Itachi, concentré de cette façon est foncièrement lui-même. Il a l'air fort, présent, fier. Intouchable. Naruto veut toucher. C'est ce réflexe de gosse qu'il a toujours eu. Celui qui fait que dès qu'il y a quelque chose d'interdit, on a tellement envie de le faire. Ne regarde pas. Il regarde. Ne touche pas. Il touche. Naruto s'est approché. Il a effleuré du bout des doigts l'épaule au muscle saillant tendu par la concentration. La belle peau qui n'est plus si pâle à force de prendre le soleil de Konoha et de reposer sous ses rayons le matin lorsque lui se lève. Cette peau couverte de vieilles, si vieilles cicatrices parce qu'aujourd'hui Itachi ne se fait plus mal. La dernière en date se trouve sur son ventre, là où quelques années plus tôt, un frère a tourné et retourné un kunai en ricanant.

Le soleil se couche sur Konoha. Le lit n'a pas été fait, les stores même pas levés et ça sent un peu le fauve dans la pièce. Les rayons filtrent et donnent une ambiance rouge et or à l'endroit. Naruto fasciné suit les contours dessinés sur le dos d'Itachi de son doigt, les traces de griffures qui sont restées encrées, Itachi frissonne tout à coup. C'est tellement beau. Naruto croise les yeux rubis teintés de noir, les sourcils froncés un peu plus que d'ordinaire qui demandent et veulent prendre. Naruto tombe à genoux. Sa tête se retrouve un peu plus bas que celle d'Itachi qui n'a pas cessé de le regarder dans les yeux de toute sa descente. La main halée est restée dans le dos comme elle le peut. Les gestes sont secs et rapides, Naruto fond sur les lèvres entrouvertes qui relâchent le souffle calme d'Itachi. Il mordille, sa main libre vient saisir la tête brune pour mieux la faire aller à sa guise et les bras d'Itachi viennent en un automatisme ravageur caresser le torse du vis à vis qui frissonne et redouble d'ardeur. C'est à devenir fou, songe Itachi en répondant au baiser dès et comme il le peut, retournant dents et mouvements de langue, fusionnant sa bouche avec celle de Naruto, ses paupières fermées pour mieux sentir.

On dit que ceux qui perdent la vue n'en ressentent que mieux avec leurs autres sens avec de l'entraînement. C'est valable pour les hommes en extase. Valable pour ceux qui, ne se sentant pas assez avec leurs yeux, prennent le temps de les fermer pour faire glisser leurs mains, ressentir avec les pores de leur peau, leur souffle, leur goût. L'ouïe de même est occultée par cette force étrange qui pousse dans tous ses retranchements. Itachi n'entend plus comme avant. Il sent les sons plus qu'il ne les perçoit. Naruto le touche et il devine les frôlements de ses mains sur son corps. Le brun ne sait plus rien tout à coup. Tout à coup, il y a du vide. Parce que Naruto s'est détaché. Naruto n'est plus d'ivresse que ses lèvres qui seules continuent d'œuvrer à présent sur sa mâchoire. Les yeux rouges s'ouvrent légèrement, brumeux et enivrés. Et la seule chose qu'Itachi perçoit avant de se laisser jeter en arrière sur le lit est le bruit d'une braguette que l'on descend et d'un pantalon qu'on enlève avec empressement. Itachi est quasiment certain que le blond est tombé sur lui parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser du vêtement gênant. C'est dans l'ordre des choses que Naruto fasse ça, et ça ne fait qu'ajouter au moment, parce qu'Itachi sait que c'est Naruto qui est là. Parce que si son corps est prit d'un léger tremblement à tant de contact, il y a l'odeur, le sentiment, la certitude de Naruto au dessus de lui. Ils s'essoufflent, se déhanchent, se frottent l'un à l'autre et Itachi n'a jamais eu aussi mal d'envie. C'est beau. C'est plus grisant et plus fort que n'importe quoi d'autre. C'est même plus beau encore que le rire de Naruto quand il le regarde de ses yeux bleus brillants de bonheur. Non. C'est une toute autre sensation. Bien plus malsaine dans un sens, et c'est peut-être aussi pour cela qu'Itachi aime ça. Cela lui va mieux, il peut y participer sans gêne.

« Naruto… » s'essouffle-t-il entre deux battements du corps de son amant, juste pour prononcer son nom, pour ressentir encore plus fort que c'est lui.

Naruto n'est pas surpris, Naruto redouble de caresses. Ses larges mains un peu calleuses accrochent à présent sur une peau en sueur, les mèches d'Itachi collent à ses tempes et pourtant il se sent bien d'étouffer ainsi. Mains encore, mais plus pâles et plus fines. Aussi plus adroites qui saisissent une taille et renversent à elles seules la situation. Itachi sur Naruto. Un corps tout aussi fort. Un peu plus petit, plus fin, mais il a de la puissance à revendre. Bien plus même dans les circonstances, parce qu'Itachi est frustré de la tournure des choses, parce que lui n'a pas encore donné ou pris comme il le voulait. Mains blanches qui vont et viennent, mêlant sueur et colère, passion et cicatrices. Deux corps rongés par les combats et qui n'en sont que plus beaux et mis en valeur. Itachi fait glisser ses lèvres dans la nuque de Naruto. Avidement. Sereinement. Diaboliquement diraient certains. Le blond grogne parce qu'il l'a mordu. Itachi ricane. Les contacts sont si rares, la chaleur du combat est un peu la même, mais sans le frottement d'un autre corps sur lui. Les lèvres d'Itachi sont brûlantes, mesquines. Elles mordent là où ça fait mal, là où ça fait du bien l'instant d'après. Elles repartent, comme possédées et à elles seules le meilleur instrument de torture qu'ai jamais possédé le brun. Brun. Les mèches d'Itachi qui chatouillent son torse et glissent en serpentant sur ses pectoraux. Les gouttes de sueur se mélangent et s'arrêtent pour repartir au moindre frottement de peau. Et puis les mains à présent chaudes d'Itachi qui, fasciné par sa tâche, sans hésitation, arrache presque le boxer de Naruto tout en replongeant sur sa gorge et continuant baisers, suçons et morsures.

Naruto est tendu. Itachi le sent contre lui. Il fait glisser ce qu'il peut de vêtement, descend sa mâchoire sur le torse en en enlevant ses cheveux d'un coup de tête. Il s'essouffle de ce qu'il fait, du plaisir que lui même sent lorsque leurs sexes séparés de quelques couches de tissu encore se titillent un peu, lorsque celui de Naruto, comme il descend toujours, remonte sur son ventre puis son torse. Itachi en est à inonder de salive toute parcelle de peau des abdominaux du blond, Naruto s'essoufflant tout seul d'impatience au fur et à mesure de sa descente. Et c'est comme s'il devient fou. C'est comme si Itachi tout à coup avait toute conscience de ses actes mais le voulait plus que tout. Itachi sait tout. Itachi n'hésite pas. Le nombril bronzé n'échappe pas à ses lèvres rapaces et satisfaites de ce qu'il offre. Le sceau frémit sur le ventre et les mèches blondes qui courent sur le bas ne font que précipiter la chute.

Instant d'extase. Naruto pousse un grognement rauque. Itachi ne peut plus sourire mais son esprit le fait pour lui et le blond le sait également. Les yeux rouges sont braqués sur le corps arqué un peu plus haut. Itachi ne s'est pas gêné pour prendre Naruto en bouche d'un seul coup. Sadisme. Art de faire les choses de façon directe. Envie de faire réagir le blond. Lui donner du plaisir. Un mélange exquis d'un peu toutes ces choses déferle en Itachi qui fait glisser sa langue le long du sexe tendu. Les hanches de Naruto bougent un peu, en rythme avec son corps secoué de spasmes par sa respiration un peu saccadée. Itachi saisit la hampe dressée de deux doigts, joue presque, s'amuse. Parce que Naruto est bien. Parce que cela se voit. Parce que les nuages brûlants qui sortent de sa bouche sont déclenchés par lui et non par la chaleur extérieure. Itachi ressent lui même un incroyable plaisir à donner à son blond. Son. Blond.

Mais malheureusement pour Itachi, Naruto a repris le peu d'esprit qu'il lui reste et murmure de suppliants « Itachi… Vas-y… 'Tachi… J'en peux plus… Itachi… ». Sans commentaires. Itachi qui s'était arrêté pour entendre l'autre geindre vient de reprendre quelques mouvement, saccadés, exprès, il retourne lécher par endroit, descend jusqu'aux bourses et remonte, consciencieux, concentré. Il dépose un baiser sur le gland mais ne peut continuer sa torture car la main de Naruto appuie sur sa tête et lui demande expressément de le prendre. Le brun semble étonné un instant du fait que Naruto craque si facilement. Du fait que Naruto veuille le forcer alors que… Que quoi d'ailleurs ? Naruto a le droit. Parce que Naruto sur lui a tous les droits et que l'inverse est valable. Itachi laisse sa bouche se faire envahir par le sexe dressé, commence, sérieusement, cette fois, peut-être, des va et viens qui font tressaillir le blond à chaque soubresaut de sa langue. Irrégulier, puis rythmique, puis irrégulier. Il cesse de temps en temps pour s'attarder sur le haut du pénis puis l'enfoncer de nouveau le plus possible dans sa bouche. Et Itachi sait que Naruto n'en peut plus. Il l'entend gémir par intermittences, il l'entend l'appeler. C'est cette jouissance là qu'Itachi sent pour lui dans le présent. Et puis il y a une contraction tout à coup dans sa bouche qui le fait se détacher et éloigner son nez des mèches blondes pour se reprendre, secouer la tête et regarder d'un œil neutre les yeux bleus qui viennent de s'écarquiller et reviennent à la normale, leur propriétaire semblant concentré à retenir la semence pressée.

Itachi s'essuie la bouche d'un revers de main. Et qu'importe s'il reste encore un peu de salive sur son visage. Ce n'est pas le plus important. Le plus important sont ces deux yeux bleus qui le fixent et l'hypnotisent. Naruto a repris son souffle, s'est calmé. Naruto est beau. Les rayons du soleil ont disparu pour laisser place au véritable. La lumière du salon permet du moins de le laisser croire encore. Itachi se rapproche et s'allonge de tout son long sur le corps brûlant.

« Aie… murmure Naruto en baissant les yeux.

– Quoi ? demande Itachi en se sentant être déplacé.

– Oh. »

Itachi regarde Naruto d'un air interrogateur tandis que le blond se remet en place sous lui et remonte son visage pour l'embrasser.

« Itachi, enlève ton pantalon. »

Nouveau regard interrogateur pour le brun. Naruto n'avait pas besoin de parler pour lui dire ça. Et puis d'abord, il fait ce qu'il veut. Le blond ricane. Ca sent le roussit. Il y a ces deux yeux bleus malicieux qui semblent rire si fort. Et puis l'hypnose, et puis une main qui vient insidieusement caresser la descente de rein juste au dessus de la ceinture. Naruto l'a toujours admiré pour ça et Itachi le sait.

« Itachi… » commence Naruto en glissant sa main de plus en plus bas et en caressant le torse pâle de l'autre, ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Naruto ne veut rien dire de plus. Itachi le sait. Naruto veut juste lui ordonner. Le prévenir peut-être aussi. Mais c'est pour taquiner. Parce que Naruto après s'être laissé faire et avoir eu du plaisir va forcément vouloir rendre. C'est à ce moment là qu'Itachi devrait avoir peur. Mais il est lui. Alors il se contente de répondre au baiser et de gémir d'impatience lorsque Naruto attrape une de ses fesses par dessus son pantalon noir et la masse doucement. Ce qui est doucement pour Naruto est sauvage pour le reste du monde. Les deux mains se rejoignent et imposent à son bassin un puissant frottement.

« Merde… grogne Naruto.

– Quoi encore ? s'essouffle Itachi.

– Décidément… Ta braguette me fait mal… »

Itachi se met alors à rougir furieusement tout en riant. Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Pas comment. Et ce n'est pas comme si ça le gênait pourtant. C'est un réflexe. Un stupide réflexe parce que c'est Naruto. Parce que le blond vient de faire une remarque telle à haute voix, peut-être. Il n'en sait rien. Il ne veut pas savoir. Il veut juste continuer à rougir et à rire parce que ça lui fait monter la chaleur à la tête, parce que ça le rend ivre, parce qu'il se sent bien de cette façon. Naruto bouge et ses deux mains viennent se poser sur l'entrejambe de son pantalon dont il défait la fermeture éclair. Le vêtement se contente de se baisser légèrement, le blond n'a pas pris la peine de l'enlever mais semble pourtant soulagé. Les yeux noirs continuent de fixer Naruto. Les mains, vicieuses, fatales, se sont glissées dans son dos et caressent de nouveau toutes les parcelles de son corps, descendent, remontent, puis s'arrêtent un instant avant de, sous le regard tranquille et avide d'Itachi, plonger dans le tissu et continuer avec puissance les mouvements devenus assoiffés. Itachi décide qu'il est temps de prendre le contrôle d'un baiser. Il n'aime pas du tout la tournure des choses, mais son ego s'oublie face aux sensations tandis que Naruto avance ses doigts près de son intimité, doucement, puis repart. Les mains suivent la courbure des muscles jusque sur les cuisses, remontent timidement, écartent les jambes légèrement pour un meilleur accès. Itachi continue d'embrasser. Il sait son plaisir et son envie de l'autre. Il veut. Le brun s'allonge complètement sur Naruto et enfoui sa tête dans son cou pour se contenter de sucer, morde, embrasser tout ce qui est à sa portée et laisser faire le blond. Naruto s'en rend compte seulement à cet instant. C'est comme une pulsion étrange, incroyable. Itachi bande. Contre lui, leurs deux membres enfin en contact direct, en désir de fusion totale, et ses mains qui vont et viennent parce qu'il n'ose pas aller plus loin.

Itachi a enfin remarqué que Naruto hésite. D'un mouvement de hanches, il fait sursauter le blond sous le plaisir puis susurre à son oreille, presque vexé que Naruto le prenne pour quelqu'un de si faible :

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Naruto avale difficilement sous la parole menaçante et décide de laisser son inquiétude de côté. Il est peut-être bien trop attentionné pour Itachi dans le fond. Alors il n'hésite plus. Se dit même qu'Itachi est assez fort et de toute façon trop têtu pour s'arrêter maintenant. Naruto veux au moins être sur qu'il voudra recommencer et que ça lui plait, mais vu l'état dans lequel il l'a mis, il ne se permet même pas de douter. Ses doigts effleurent l'intimité puis se dégagent, une main restant et s'enfonçant doucement dans la chair, légèrement, tandis que l'autre atteint sa bouche et se fait lubrifier par deux langues avides et insatiables de caresses. Mais Itachi semble trouver que tout ça est trop lent. Naruto ne réalise qu'après coup, le brun vient de se redresser et il enlève ses derniers vêtements, s'affalant sur lui de nouveau, laissant ses mains reprendre leur place puis tout à coup, d'un mouvement de rein comme il l'a déjà senti, les retourner tous les deux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » répète Itachi, fiévreux, le corps se fondant dans les draps crème, les cicatrices un peu plus brunes ressortant d'avantage encore, Naruto se tenant au dessus de lui en enfonçant ses poings dans le matelas.

Comme s'il fallait vraiment être quelque chose comme attentionné avec Itachi. Naruto se traiterais presque d'imbécile. Itachi est fort, c'est un homme, il n'a de séquelles que si profondément que même en cet instant elles n'interfèreront pas. Il le sait, et il sait aussi qu'il n'y a qu'avec lui que c'est possible. Naruto ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait avoir autant d'influence sur les gens, même sur Itachi Uchiha.

« Itachi… »

Le blond se laisse descendre doucement, touchant les lèvres du brun, appuyant finalement son torse sur le sien, leurs épaules se cognant lorsqu'Itachi se soulève un peu, impatient, et fait glisser sa langue sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Naruto.

Il y a des mots qui ne sortiront jamais d'aucune bouche et des sensations interdites à l'expression, même pour Naruto, surtout pour Itachi. Pourtant, il y a d'autres façons de les exprimer. Plus physiques, plus dures peut-être et parfois beaucoup plus folles et incompréhensibles. Mais le but n'est pas forcément de se faire comprendre tant qu'au moins on est entendu, et l'impression d'avoir déjà signifié d'une façon ou d'une autre ce qu'on ne sait même pas définir en soi-même est un énorme pas en avant.

Après être redescendu titiller Naruto de la langue et l'imbiber de salive, Itachi écarte les jambes au dessus de lui. Il a le souffle court tandis que Naruto se redresse pour sembler vouloir encore objecter il ne sait trop quoi. Itachi sait très bien qu'il n'est pas en sucre. Naruto a l'air de penser le contraire et ça le vexe énormément. Alors quitte à paraître déplacé, à surprendre le blond, il suit ses envies, faisant les gestes à la place des mots, et tant pis si l'autre imbécile ne comprend pas, il a fait sa part des choses, même s'il ira bien plus loin si Naruto continue à être aussi peu maladroit. Si encore Itachi pouvait être touché par l'attention de Naruto, peut-être que lui-même serait patient. Mais Itachi n'est sensible qu'à peu de choses et son caractère le veut ainsi. C'est de plus sans compter le comportement anormalement calme de Naruto malgré son souffle chaud et rauque et la sueur qui coule sur tout son corps. Les yeux bleus sont passionnés, captivés, mais Naruto ne fait rien et se tait. Ce n'est pas normal. Ce que veut Itachi, c'est le Naruto qu'il connaît, en ce moment, il peut même se l'avouer carrément, le Naruto qu'il aime.

Un coup. Un seul petit coup dans le plexus et Naruto se tord. Itachi l'enlace en l'embrassant puis l'allonge encore et, rapide comme l'éclair, se positionne au dessus de la verge tendue du blond, encore étouffé par le poing ravageur. Naruto n'a pas eu le temps de se reprendre qu'Itachi s'est empalé d'un seul coup sur son membre, les dents serrées à mort, la tête calée en arrière, le dos sec et droit, sa propre violence le blessant et laissant finalement sa bouche grande ouverte en en cri de douleur silencieux. Ses yeux sont fermés et ses sourcils froncés, lorsqu'il les rouvre, il a déjà baissé la tête et il sait exactement où se trouve le regard luisant de Naruto. Encore une euphorie indicible. Du début à la fin, c'est comme si Itachi avait tout mené. Naruto n'a rien fait et il le sait. Ils sont tous les deux essoufflés, tous les deux sous le choc, le plaisir, la transe que l'autre apporte et cette incroyable impression de fureur de leurs chairs. Itachi est beau. Tellement beau dans cet état. Naruto a soudain l'impression de comprendre ce que Sasuke cherchait derrière sa folie dans le regard et les expressions d'Itachi. Parce qu'à cet instant, il peut en être certain, personne d'autre que lui n'a vu Itachi aussi puissant d'aura et de magnificence. Le brun d'habitude impose par sa présence, sa froideur et sa distance. Mais là il est _présent_. Si présent, si différent et le même par ses attitudes. Naruto voit bien au delà du corps fiévreux, tremblant. Naruto voit l'esprit en panique délicieuse et l'érotisme de la situation va bien au delà de la peau maintenant plus si blanche couverte de transpiration, de cicatrices et de baisers, bien au delà de ce visage encore crispé mais qui se reprend, de ces lèvres gonflées étrangement et entrouvertes laissant passer le filet d'air brûlant libérateur. Même les mèches de cheveux bruns en bataille ne valent rien comparé à ce que le jeune homme dégage d'envie, de force d'esprit et de désir. Et ça, seul Naruto peut le sentir aussi fort. Défigurer cette splendeur de glace pour en faire une face aux yeux humides de plaisir, contradiction absolue entre enveloppe corporelle et caractère, beau, de son âme si beau et tellement expressif.

Naruto tente d'articuler. Trop tard. Itachi s'est repris plus vite que lui et à fait un mouvement qu'il ne saurait définir. Le résultat est juste, et seul important, une nouvelle décharge, et le brun souffle entre deux amples respirations :

« Bouge un peu au lieu de prendre cet air stupide. »

C'est un ordre, mais Itachi reconnait qu'il ne peut pas non plus tout faire tout seul. Naruto de toute façon de peut pas empêcher ses mouvements légers de rein. Qu'y a t-il au delà de la jouissance ? Qu'y a t-il au delà, lorsque deux personnes qui s'aiment d'un amour blessé par les antécédents et les corps, épuisé par leurs vies, mais qui trouvent encore quelque part le courage et l'âme de donner et de prendre, fusionnent pour ne constituer qu'une sphère couleur volcan qui s'étend dans l'atmosphère pour les envelopper du halot du diable, à défaut de pouvoir être celui de dieu ? Il y a des âmes qui font l'amour sans envie, sans plaisir autre que celui de la chair. Les gens connaissent ces âmes là, parce qu'ils en font la plupart du temps partie. Mais eux ? Ces deux là si différents déjà et si uniques. Comment connaître le plaisir tel qu'ils le vivent alors, si intense, parce qu'ils ont tant vécu, aimé, manqué mourir et par conséquent voulu tout vivre en profitant le plus pour ne rien rater ? Ceux qui _savent_, ceux qui prennent et profitent plus que tout, ceux là peuvent accéder au plaisir suprême de toute chose. Le plaisir des deux âmes unies sur le lit, alors, est certainement l'un des plus grands du monde. Au delà des soubresauts d'Itachi, à présent à l'aise, qui a rejeté un peu la tête et clos partiellement ses yeux au delà des gémissements et des déhanchements furieux d'instinct de Naruto qui s'agrippe au matelas pour accumuler quelque part ce trop plein de tout et d'être qu'il ressent, il n'y a que cette impensable communion sans en être une. Parce que les principes de donner et prendre n'existent plus, l'un pour Itachi, l'autre pour Naruto.

Déhanchement, fureur. Le dos pâle est arqué et les mains puissantes sont appuyées sur un torse qui a du mal à supporter un poids si lourd sur l'instant de jouissance qui vient progressivement. Au fond le guerrier se réveille, c'est chacun pour soi et aucun ne donnera la moindre attention à l'autre, mais la machine ne s'arrêtera pas. Les mouvements profitent aux deux, s'accélèrent, se ralentissent sous les grognements de frustration de l'un ou de l'autre. Le même état, la même transe, la même énergie, comme une éternité de partage pour quelques moments de bataille. Itachi se décide à ne plus retenir ses grognements. Après tout, Naruto râle aussi. Ultime sursaut d'énergie pour le brun. Une accélération, la dernière, mais peut-être la plus belle, celle qui annonce la fin et pousse à rester et tenter de ressentir de toutes ses forces ce plaisir, cette drogue, ce vice.

« Hhhh… Itachi ! Hhhh… » s'extasie finalement, du plus fort au plus bas, un Naruto complètement maîtrisé par le tourbillon des choses.

Le léger hoquet qui suit vient du brun qui sent les contractions de son vis à vis, puis tombe lentement, fatigué, avec cette grâce toute digne de sa lignée, sur l'autre corps encore plus proche de la bête que de l'homme de par ce qu'il dégage d'instinct fauve et de chaleur animale. Qui croirait que c'est Naruto le plus épuisé des deux ? Qui croirait que c'est lui qui ne revient pas du plaisir et de la jouissance ? Bien sûr, Itachi a plus les pieds sur terre et se maîtrise mieux. Alors comme si ça ne suffisait pas à faire mourir Naruto de contentement, le brun l'embrasse. Baiser rempli de force et de dureté, mêlé à la sueur et aux odeurs aphrodisiaques de la pièce à présent étouffante. Les yeux bleus grands ouverts cherchent à savoir vaguement pourquoi le plafond ne veut pas s'arrêter de tourner. Puis les mains hâlées tremblent d'il ne sait quoi, avachies et comme mortes sur le drap froissé. Manque. Crise de manque de ce corps qui continue de le maîtriser. Naruto a encore envie de lui.

« Itachi, articule le blond entre deux mouvements de langue.

– Hm ?

– Prends moi aussi… »

Itachi relève la tête, l'air surpris.

« Maintenant ?

– Maintenant, oui, pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas encore fini toi, non ? » répond Naruto d'un ton innocent.

Itachi ne peut s'empêcher de montrer un sourire goguenard et à l'instant même, Naruto réalise sa bourde.

« Eh… Héhéhé ! Je voulais dire, juste après ! Heu, tu me prépares, quoi ! Je ne suis pas aussi mazo que toi ! » panique le blond en riant un peu, embarrassé.

Itachi ricane. Il se sent bien, décontracté, enfin entier. Non seulement il vient de faire l'amour avec la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde, mais en plus, il a retrouvé toute sa fierté.

« Hana… susurre soudain Itachi alors qu'il vient de poser une pile de documents sur un banc pour se reposer et sécher le travail.

– Oui, Itachi-kun ? sourit-elle.

– Tsss…

– Quoi ? fait la jeune femme d'un air innocent.

– Bon. Tu veux bien réessayer ? »

Hana regarde Itachi sans comprendre tout d'abord, puis elle voit qu'il se tient très droit, face a elle, l'air dégagé et paisible.

« Ah ! Ca ? explose-t-elle. Tu ne va pas te carapater derrière les buissons ?

– Je n'ai jamais fait ça, se vexe son collègue.

– Héhé… »

Hana s'avance lentement, son air de prédateur affiché clairement sur sa face ronde. Elle tend le bras, son index calé derrière son pouce, puis, d'un mouvement sec et rapide, elle lance son avant bras devant-elle et atteint le front dénudé aussi vite qu'elle se remet en place.

« Aie… »

La jeune femme a l'air d'halluciner. Itachi se tient le haut du crâne, une petite entaille typique des griffes des Inuzuka au milieu de son faciès pâle, et n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, digne, fier. Mais un sourire carnassier s'étire rapidement sur les lèvres de Hana. Mince, elle a tout compris, pense précipitamment Itachi. Il a raison, car la jeune femme se met à rire et à s'exclamer :

« Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Dis moi il t'a fallu attendre quel âge pour passer à l'acte du coup ? »

Itachi a réagi au quart de tour.

« Aieuh ! » s'esclaffe à présent la brune, assise par terre, se tenant le front à son tour après la pichenette qu'elle n'a même pas vue venir.

La moue est adorable et hilarante, Itachi le pense aussi. Un sourire s'affichant sur son visage libéré, il tend sa main à Hana et l'aide à se relever.

Un petite tête blonde jaillit alors des fourrés et saute sur le dos de son oncle en un « Yaaaaaah » sonore.

Tandis qu'il entre dans le bureau de l'Hokage, le monstre devenu plus sage toujours avec lui, Hana à sa suite, Itachi est toujours content de lui : il n'a senti le gosse qu'au dernier instant. Les yeux rouges regardent le visage rond qui a l'air tout à coup songeur. Puis, de son éternelle innocence mal placée, faisant tomber à la renverse un Naruto affalé sur son fauteuil, Sasuke demande soudain :

« Dis Papa, ça veut dire quoi passer à l'acte ? »

FIN

Finiiiii ! Ouf ! Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas aimé l'écrire, c'était même très agréable, mais j'ai eu un mal de chien ! Je sais, j'ai zappé Neji et Sakura, mais leur non-présence est la preuve même qu'ils se portent très bien ^^ -puisque je ne m'occupe plus d'eux x)…-

Edit : J'ai tenté de rendre ce lemon plus réaliste, en gardant ma manie des expressions sentimentales bizarres comme elles avaient été écrites à l'époque. J'ai quand même gardé un peu de surréalisme, je cois. Premièrement parce que je ne voulais pas tout transformer. Deuxièmement parce que nous sommes dans la fiction, que ça n'aurait évidemment pas été aussi « beau » sinon et que je ne voulais rien gâcher y mettant mes gros sabots actuels. J'espère ne rien avoir oublié


End file.
